Kurama and the Amulet of Truth
by lydiaroseonwingsofsong
Summary: Yoshimi is just an average girl...until she goes to live with a complete stranger in a cabin in a forest. Her whole life is changed by demons, danger, and the mysterious stranger whom she may love. Final Chapter now up!
1. Prelude

Saved By Suichi  
  
Prelude  
  
A woman entered the darkened room, horribly afraid of what was going to happen. The boss had called her into his personal domain, and that never happened. Along with her frightened expression, she wore a black cloak, which revealed only her read hair and the reddish-brown fox ears poking out of it. The room she had entered was lit by only a few flickering candles burning low in their holders.  
The door slammed shut behind her, making her jump. "Move closer to the light so I can see you," say a deep voice from the shadows near the candles. The woman, actually a demon, in case you haven't noticed, takes a few steps closer to the candle lit table. It is still to dark to see much.  
"I have a very important job for you, Yavanna," says the deep voice from the shadows. Yavanna is too frightened to speak, so the voice continues. "As you must know, there are several rumors of the legendary Amulet of Truth circulating. Many people think that it still exists, and was not destroyed by King Yama as everyone thought. I, for one, know that it still exists, and where to find it. As my top thief, that is your job." Yavanna starts to sweat even more profusely.  
"I am giving you a map that shows how to find the protector," said the voice, and a map rolled out of the shadows. Yavanna grabbed the map, yanked open the door, and headed out of the place as fast as she could go.  
  
Kurama, as Suichi Minamino, was sitting on his bed, reading a book. The phone rings, and he hurriedly jumped up to answer it. "Hello, Minamino residence. Suichi speaking," he said into the phone. "Oh, Koenma, hello. .....Yes, I'll meet you in your office," he said, a confused expression on his face. "When?....Now? Okay..." A portal to Spirit World opened and Kurama entered it, curious about what Koenma would want with him.  
He arrived instantaneously in Koenma's office. "Hello, Koenma," he said. "I haven't seen you in a long time."  
"Yes, well, I have a favor to ask of you Kurama," says Koenma.  
"Yes?" says Kurama.  
"Ummm...well, I hope it doesn't cause you too much trouble but...I need you to move to cabin in the woods for a while," says Koenma.  
"What! Why?" says Kurama, somewhat confused.  
"Oh, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should explain," Koenma said. "A few days ago, we got a tip that the Amulet of Truth is to be stolen. We need to prevent this from happening. The protector of this amulet is a girl named Yoshimi. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what it can do or that someone is after it, so she needs someone to protect her. That is what you will do. The cabin will be isolated so that no one will be able to find you. Sound simple enough?"  
"Well," Kurama said. "What about my life back home? My job, my family, everything...what about that?  
"Uh...well." Koenma pondered this for a second. "I'll have it taken care of. You can tell your family you're on some kind of vacation, and that you'll be gone for a while."  
"How long?" Kurama asked.  
Koenma thought before answering, "As long as necessary."  
Kurama sighed. He thought that he had been rid of this thing after all of the business with the tournaments and such. But, he knew how powerful Koenma was, even if the toddler didn't look it, so he had to. Koenma opened a portal and Kurama went home to pack his things. 


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 1  
Unexpected Meeting  
Okay, I should have said this before but, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, unfortunately. This is actually the first chapter, since the first was the prelude, so here goes!  
  
Yoshimi walked down the sidewalk, happy that it was summer. The bright summer sun shone down on her as she made her way to the apartment where she lived with her grandparents. She had lived there ever since her mother died, when she was seven. That was ten years ago. She was seventeen now, but the memory still hurt.  
  
Yoshimi fiddled with her necklace, remembering her mother. The necklace was in the shape of a heart, with a sapphire in the middle. It had been her mother's, and she had given it to her before she died. "I trust you with this, my daughter" were her words as she gave her the amulet. Yoshimi knew that the locket had been very important to her mother, so she always protected it and hardly ever took it off.  
  
When she arrived at her grandparent's apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was like most apartments in Japan, small, but big enough for their small family. Yoshimi went into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. She was always hungry when she returned from the movie store where she worked during the summer. It didn't pay much, but it offered something to do until school started back.  
  
Yoshimi looked into the fridge and sighed. She would have to do some more shopping soon, as there wasn't much left in the fridge. Her grandmother was a little forgetful sometimes. She sighed again, closed the fridge, and went into her room to wait for her grandparents to come home from work. They ran a small gift shop in town. She sometimes helped when she wasn't busy with school or her job.  
  
Yoshimi decided to take a walk. She left a note to her grandparents telling them what she was doing and that she would be back soon, and left the house. Yoshimi headed toward the park. She always liked it there. It was so calm and peaceful. Before she knew it, she was heading into a section of the park that she had never seen before. It was very quiet and shadowy, and the trees whispered, as if they held secrets. Yoshimi looked around, disturbed by her surroundings. She immediately, ducked into the bushes as she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Please, Hiei. All you need to do is use your Jagan eye to find her then you can go back to Spirit World."  
  
"Hn. You mean Koenma didn't tell you where she is?"  
The first voice sighed. "No, I believe he must have forgotten," it said, all the while coming closer to Yoshimi's hiding place.  
  
"Hn. Alright, I'll help you, but—"The second voice paused in mid- sentence. He seemed to be searching for something. Yoshimi froze, hoping they hadn't found her. Suddenly, someone was holding her by her hair, holding a katina to her throat.  
  
"Why were you spying?" said the voice Yoshimi recognized as the second speaker. Its owner was shorter than she was, by several inches, and had gravity defying black hair with a white highlight.  
  
"Hiei! Let her go!" said the first voice, which belonged to a guy with red hair and green eyes. (an: Ah Kurama! ::drool::)  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, dropping her. Yoshimi got quickly to hear feet, more than a little freaked out.  
  
"I apologize for him. He isn't used to being in public..." said the red-head, trailing off as his eyes fell on her amulet. Yoshimi tucked it hastily out of sight.  
  
"Well, if that's all, I'll be going," she said, starting of the way she came.  
  
"Wait!" said the red-head. "Where did you get that necklace?"  
  
"It was my mothers," she blurted out, before she could think.  
  
"I see," he said. "In that case, I need you to come with me."  
  
"What? No!" she yelled, starting to run away, but before she could, there was a knock to the back of her head and she was out cold. 


	3. Startling Realizations

Chapter 2  
Startling Realizations  
  
Hi everybody! You're lucky that I'm making two so close together. No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yet. Mwhahaha! Okay, sorry, I had to. Now on with Chapter 2!!!  
  
Yoshimi woke up, staring at the wooden ceiling over her. She was in a soft bed with white sheets. She tried to remember how she had gotten there, but couldn't. Her head was still hurting.  
Then it all came back to her. The guys in the woods, the red-head's strange interest in her amulet, and getting knocked out. Yoshimi jumped out of the bed, but her massive headache brought her crashing right back down again.  
The noise of all the commotion brought footsteps into the room. It was the red-headed guy from the day before. He helped her onto the bed before saying, "I apologize for startling you, but I need to tell you something. My name is Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama. Your name is Yoshimi, correct?"  
"Yeah," Yoshimi said, very surprised. "How did you know my name?"  
"That has to do with what I will explain to you," said Kurama. "But first, would you like to have some food?"  
Yoshimi had just realized how hungry she was. "Yeah, sure," she said getting out of bed and following Kurama into the kitchen. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn the day before. "Where are we?" Yoshimi asked, looking around the little cabin.  
"Somewhere in the middle of the woods," said Kurama. "I'll explain everything later. What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Um...waffles?" she said, still wondering about everything. "Where is the other guy? Hiei, I think his name was." Yoshimi sat down at the wooden table.  
"He went back to where he lived," said Kurama, giving Yoshimi a plate with syrupy waffles. Yoshimi ate them quickly, since she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. After she had finished, Kurama took her into a small living area and they sat on the couch.  
"I brought you here because of your amulet," Kurama started.  
"What? This?" Yoshimi said, pulling out her amulet. "What is so special about it?"  
"I'll get there," Kurama said, starting again. "A group of demons are after it."  
"Demons?" Yoshimi said questioningly. "Do they even exist?"  
"They do and they want the amulet because, under the right circumstances, it is impossible to lie in the presence of the amulet," Kurama continued. "It is called the Amulet of Truth."  
"Okay," said Yoshimi, finding this tale nearly impossible to believe. "Do you have any idea why they want it?"  
"I can only guess," said Kurama. "That they hope to get the location of other, more valuable, treasures."  
  
"Okay," said Yoshimi. "So why didn't you just take it?"  
"Because the amulet can only be removed by force if the protector is dead."  
"Oh, so they want me dead?" Yoshimi asked. This was getting crazier by the minute.  
"Yes, so that is why I have been ordered to protect you," Kurama said.  
"Who ordered you?" said Yoshimi, somewhat angrily. "Why didn't I know until now?"  
Kurama said, "I was ordered by Koenma, temporary king of the Spirit World, and you probably didn't know because your mother didn't want to tell you."  
"You knew my mom?" Yoshimi asked, surprised.  
"Koenma did, and I will be taking you to see him later today," Kurama said. "We told your grandparents that you were at a camp, so they wouldn't worry. Now what would you like to do?"  
  
Yavanna walked through the crowded streets. She was wearing a coat and hat, despite the fact that it was hot, to hide her tail and ears. She grumbled about not wanting to be in the human world. It was always so very crowded. She wondered how she would convince the girl to come with her. The boss said that he needed her alive. As she climbed the stairs to the apartment, she overheard two old people talking.  
"Isn't it nice that Yoshimi was able to go off to summer camp?" the old lady said.  
"Yes, it is," said the old man. "But she will be gone for a few weeks. It will be lonely without her around."  
Yavanna swore and turned around, running back down the steps. She knew the name of the girl with the amulet was Yoshimi, and that she lived in that apartment complex! How was she ever going to find her now? Yavanna knew that the boss would not tolerate failure, and that she was going to have to think of a way to find the girl. She decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her mind.  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter two! Please send reviews!!!! Sorry the chapters are so short, but they need to break at certain places. 


	4. Suprising Revelations

Chapter 3  
  
Yay! I finally got reviews! Now I know people actually read this! Okay, this is now the 3rd real chapter. Enjoy! And for those of you who don't know, Renkai is the Spirit World and Ningenkai is the Human World.

* * *

Koenma sat behind his desk, nervously awaiting the arrival of the new protector of the amulet. He had known the girl's mother: they had been very good friends along time ago. He was worried, not only for the safety of the amulet, but for the safety of the girl, which was unusual for him. Her mother had asked him personally to watch out for her before she died. Despite his worries, he knew Kurama would do a good job.  
The door opened, and Kurama came in with the girl. Koenma sat up straight, catching his breath at the sight of her. She looked so alike to her mother. "Well, you're here," said Koenma, still unnerved at the uncanny likeness between this girl and his old friend. What had he expected? The girl was her daughter, after all. Koenma relaxed and got down to business.

Yoshimi was still somewhat nervous. She hadn't really believed Kurama's tale about demons until she had been taken to the Renkai in a portal, and seen all the onis working there. She had freaked out at first, and even after Kurama had reassured her that they weren't going to hurt her, she was still a little jumpy.  
When she had come into the office, she had expected to see someone majestic, or at least grown up. The sight of a toddler behind the desk had renewed her suspicions about this being a kind of weird cult. But then the toddler spoke.  
"I am Koenma Daoh, ruler of the Renkai," it said, startling Yoshimi. "I know Kurama should have told you a little about Spirit World, and the situation you're in, but I will explain it more in depth."  
So Koenma explained to her everything Kurama had already told her, confirming his theory about why the demons wanted the amulet. "So you need to be extra careful, and always stick with Kurama, okay?"  
"Alright," said Yoshimi, weighed down by it all.  
"Yoshimi, if you would be so kind, would you wait outside a moment. I need to talk with Koenma in private," Kurama said, glancing toward the midget ruler of Renkai.  
"Okay," Yoshimi said, puzzled, but she stepped out into the hall.  
Kurama started, "Koenma, I think you are being rather over-protective with Yoshimi. She could stay at her house, with someone to watch over her, or, better yet, she could stay here, with you. I'm not complaining. Actually, I kind of like her, but I don't think we'll be able to keep her away very long."  
Koenma took a deep breath, looked away, and said, "How do I explain this? You knew that I knew her mother right?" Kurama nodded. "Well, you see Kiyoko and I were great friends always. Even after her husband came along, we still talked. I always felt great whenever she was around. And when he started abusing her, Kiyoko came to me for help. I advised her to leave, and she did. Then Yoshimi was born. I loved her like she was my own, and promised to look after her when Kiyoko died. That is why I asked you to do it. I knew you would be careful with her and protect her, like I would. That's the story."  
Kurama sat in what was a stunned silence. He had never known the mini Renkai king to care very much about anyone, let alone fall in love. Sure, at the Dark Tournament, maybe he showed her cared a little. But still...  
"Okay, Koenma. I'll do my best to look after her," Kurama said, getting up to leave.  
"You better," Koenma said. "We can't afford to loose the amulet." Kurama smiled. Back to his old self, again.

Out in the hall, Yoshimi had been waiting for a long time. She was still unnerved by all the demons here, though she knew she would just have to yell and her Kurama would come running.  
Her Kurama.  
Could it be she had fallen for him? I mean, he was great looking and nice and all that, but still, he had taken her away from her family. It must be that syndrome when the kidnapped people got attached to their kidnappers. It wasn't that they were being unkind, quite the contrary. She just wanted to go home, to not have any part in this. She could just give them the amulet, and they could lock it up in a vault or something, never mind that it was her mothers. But her mother's words came back to her now. "I trust you with this, my daughter." Hadn't she emphasized the "you?" Maybe. But still why did they want her?  
Kurama came out, interrupting her thoughts. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," he said, chivalrous as always.  
"That's alright," Yoshimi said with a smile. "Let's go, okay?" She took his hand, just to see how he would react. He didn't pull away. Just blush a little. A portal opened and they went back to the cabin.

Yavanna walked dejectedly through the forest, banging her head against any tree that came by. And in a forest, that was quite a lot. She wondered how in the world she was going to tell her boss that she had lost the girl, thus the amulet. She would be killed, at the very least.  
Yavanna stopped when she realized that there were no more trees to bang her head against. Instead, she was in a clearing. It had a cabin in the middle. She was even more surprised when a portal opened, and one of the people was the girl with the amulet. And the other was surely the former notorious thief, Kurama, even if he was part human now. It would be even better if she brought the boss both of them. She did an evil laugh. Now just to catch Kurama off guard... She evil laughed again and went into the forest.

* * *

Okay, sorry about the Kiyoko/Koenma thing, but I had been thinking about it for sometime, and I had to write it down. Anyways, I promise to try to stay on track now on. Please rate!


	5. Kidnapped!

Chapter 4  
  
Yay! More reviews!!! So happy! ( Okay, now on to chappy 4! And I don't own YYH. So don't sue.

* * *

Kurama sat on the couch, reading a book. Yoshimi was bored, bored, bored. She really wanted to talk with Kurama, because he was as probably as bored as she was. Then Yoshimi got an idea. Maybe they could go somewhere. Like to his house. Surely he wants to see his mom. She could use that to get him out of the house. And then...  
"Hey Kurama," Yoshimi said, in her best begging voice. "Can we please go somewhere? I haven't met your mom yet, and I would really like to. Besides, it's really boring here and I'm sure Koenma wouldn't mind me going out, as long as you were with me. Please?"  
"Hmm... I suppose it would be alright." Kurama said. "After all, I haven't seen my mother in a couple of days, and I'm sure she would like to see me."  
"Okay! Well then, let's go!" Yoshimi said, starting out the door.  
"Wait," Kurama said, stopping Yoshimi. "Maybe we should check with Koenma first, just to see if it's alright." He pulled out a communicator Koenma had given him and talked into it. "Hmm...nobody there. I suppose I should leave a message," he said, waiting for the beep. "Koenma? This is Kurama. Yoshimi and I are just going on a little trip into town. We won't be gone long. I keep a close watch on her, so don't worry. Goodbye." With that he put the communicator back into his pocket. "Shall we?" Kurama said, holding the door open for Yoshimi.  
Yoshimi smiled. "Okay," she said, stepping out the door. Kurama followed, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Yavanna had her plan already worked out. She knew the former thief and his new girlfriend couldn't hide forever. They had to get bored sometime and come out, and when they did, she would get the both of them. Her plan was fool-proof. She would inject both of them with a poison that would make them lose control of both their muscles and their spirit energy. Yavanna knew she probably didn't have to give the girl any; it was likely that she could easily overpower her. But Yavanna knew that sometimes even the simplest of humans had spirit energy, and she wasn't taking any chances.  
She was almost done preparing the injection when the two people came out of the cabin. Damn! Yavanna thought, angrily berating herself. She hadn't expected them to come out so early. She comforted herself on the knowledge that she would have another stab at it, when they came back.

* * *

Kurama and Yoshimi were having a grand time, walking through the forest on her way to his mother's house. "You'll like my mother," Kurama was saying. "She is very sweet and caring."  
"I'm sure I'll love her," Yoshimi said with a smile. "Any chance of us stopping by my apartment? I could check in on my grandparents and they could meet you."  
  
"I'm sure we could do that," Kurama said, with one of his trademark smiles. (AN: ah! His smiles!)  
  
When they got to Kurama's house, Kurama knocked on the front door. "Mother, it's me," he called out. Yoshimi loved his voice, no matter what it was saying.  
"Coming," a woman's voice called out. A moment later, the door opened. Standing there was a woman with black hair and brown eyes. She had a friendly smile, not unlike Kurama's. But nobody could match _that_ smile.  
"Hello, Shuichi," she said. For a moment, Yoshimi wondered who she was talking too. But then she noticed she was staring right at Kurama. Maybe Kurama goes by his middle name when he is with his friends, she thought.  
She was returned to earth by Kurama's voice introducing her. "This is Yoshimi, mother. She and I meet a few days ago and she wanted to meet you, so I brought her here." He left out the part about where they met, and about the demon group, so she assumed his mother didn't know.  
"Nice to me you. You can call me Shiori," Kurama's mother said.  
Yoshimi bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, too," she said.  
"Come in and have a snack," Shiori said. Kurama and Yoshimi followed her inside.

* * *

Yavanna smiled and laughed to herself. She had just finished putting the finishing touches on the paralyzer. Soon she would have both the girl AND Kurama in her grasp. She chuckled and settled in for the wait.

* * *

One hour later, after their "snack" (which was way too huge to be any normal snack) and talk with Shiori, Kurama and Yoshimi finally left the house. "I suppose we should go back before Koenma gets too mad," Yoshimi said, walking beside Kurama.  
"Perhaps you are right," he said. "Maybe another time."  
They walked on for a while until they reached the cabin. Yoshimi walked into the clearing, but Kurama pulled her back. "Wait Yoshimi, I think I heard something," he said. He listened a long moment. "I guess it was nothing," Kurama said, shrugging.  
Yoshimi was almost to the door when Kurama fell to the ground beside her. "Kurama are you alri—"she was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She fell over, joining Kurama on the ground. She was face down, so she couldn't she what was happening. Someone loaded them onto something then started off at a ridiculous pace, leaving the cabin far behind. 


	6. Fighting the Odds

Chapter 5  
  
Okay, people, sorry it took so long. I was procrastinating. I like to thank all of the reviewers for reviewing. (That's what reviewers do, right?) Anyway, thanks. Oh yeah, and on this one, we will be going back and forth to different peoples view points. 

* * *

Yavanna heaved her two prisoners into the wheelbarrow. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and looked up. The sun was low on the horizon. She had to get her captives to the base before the gates were shut, at dark. She knew she must hurry. Her prisoners were already aware of her. Yavanna hopped onto the back of the wheelbarrow and flew it away into the night.

* * *

Through the ride, Yoshimi was dimly aware of Kurama by her side. She had confidence in him that he would get them out of this mess. But he, like herself, had been immobilized, his Spirit Energy trapped. She was starting to wonder how ever he could get them out of this mess.

* * *

Kurama had fought with complete immobilization once before, during the dark tournament, against Touya of team Masho. He had gotten out of that one by stalling. Maybe he could do the same now. He reprimanded himself for the umpteenth time for not sensing the danger. He had been too captivated by Yoshimi. Love was really getting him into trouble.

* * *

Yavanna landed in the middle of a large field. She was marveling at her boss's genius at picking this spot. But, of course, that was why he was the boss. All she had to do was threaten the girl with death, and the amulet was theirs. But, unfortunately for her, it wouldn't work out that way.  


* * *

Yoshimi heard a huge noise come all around her. If it had been within her power to look, she would have. But the poison was still in effect. All she could do, facedown in the flying wheelbarrow, was listen.

* * *

The poison was wearing off fast. In a few moments, Kurama would have full control over his body and spirit energy. At that moment, a noise came upon them from all sides. Kurama wondered what it was. He wasn't going to have to wait long to find out.  


* * *

The effect of the poison had worn off, on Yoshimi, at least. She was able to raise her head a little. She gasped as her heart pounded violently in her chest. They were surrounded on all sides by an army of demons.  
She panicked. Kurama must have had a stronger dose of the stuff than she, because he still wasn't moving. Then two of the demon generals grabbed her. One held a sword at her throat. "Give us the amulet, or you die," he hissed, serpent like.  
Yoshimi didn't know what to do. She had been charged with protecting the amulet, and she had failed. Kurama couldn't protect her: he was still out cold. Or was he?  
She heard a noise in the dark. Then Kurama appeared, and slew the demon warrior generals. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked, setting Yoshimi upright.  
"Fine," she said. She was still nervous about what would happen. They were surrounded by hundreds of demons. Kurama would have to think fast to get them out of this one.

* * *

Kurama was still enraged at the demons for capturing Yoshimi and him. They were out numbered 100 to 1. You had to feel sorry for them. The demons, I mean.  
  
It was all over in a matter of minuets. Kurama had taken on 200 demons, and won. Most of the attacks were rose-themed.  
Yavanna had just stood there, watching her demons get slaughtered. She knew that the boss would be here soon. And he would be angry. But he would get the amulet.  
All of a sudden, a huge down draft startled all three of them. They had all been so engrossed in their own thoughts that they had barely noticed the helicopter approaching. Now the down draft coming down from it was almost powerful enough to blow them away. The helicopter landed. A short figure stepped out. Yavanna was surprised. She had thought her boss would be taller. He removed his hood. Yoshimi and Kurama gasped.  
"Yavanna, I knew you would be here," said Koenma Daoh, stepping of the helicopter.

* * *

On the next one, I will try to do some fluff. Try. okay cu next time! 


	7. Helicopter Ride!

A/N: Okay People, sorry it took so long! First, I was away, and then I had writer's block. So, that is why it took so long. Oh, and another thing. My school starts next week, so I'll have even more limited time. Sorry! I can't do any thing about that! Oh! One more very important thing. Before you read this you should probably go back and look at the very two end paragraphs, because I changed something and it is vital that you realize it. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer time: I don't own YYH. But I do own a bunch of useless junk. Maybe we can trade?

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Many things were going through Yoshimi's head at the revelation of Koenma. One of them was how? Another was when? But the most persistent was why!?

Yoshimi was just about to voice that question when Kurama wrapped Yavanna in his rose whip. Koenma nodded. "Thank you Kurama. I was just about to ask you to do that," the little godling said. Yoshimi was speechless, and very, very confused.

"We need to go back to my office immediately," Koenma said. "I have something very important to tell you." He started back up the helicopter steps.

"Koenma sir," Kurama said. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her with us," said Koenma. "We can keep her in the holding area in the back. Then we'll lock her up in Spirit Prison." He stepped into the copter, followed by Kurama and Yavanna, with a dazed Yoshimi bringing up the rear.

After Kurama had secured Yavanna in the holding area, putting several plants on guard to assure she stayed in, he joined Koenma and Yoshimi in the sitting area.

"How did you find us? And why did you come yourself? You could've sent someone else," Yoshimi said curiously.

"Yes Koenma. Excuse me for saying this, but it isn't like you to come yourself when an errand runner would do. And why use human means of transportation?" Kurama asked.

"I used this helicopter because I've always wanted to ride in one," Koenma explained, a sheepish look on his face. "As for coming myself, you know the ol' saying about 'If you want something done right, do it yourself.' I needed to make sure you returned to Spirit World without any mishaps."

"Okay, but why was it so important that we get to Spirit World?" Yoshimi asked, still confused.

Koenma didn't answer, but if I were him, I wouldn't have either. You see, the helicopter had just entered a portal to Spirit World, and, seeing as it was crossing diminutions, there was quite a bit of turbulence. The pilot took the plane in for a landing. Koenma, seeing as he was too air sick to talk, merely gestured toward the door way. They all step out, Yoshimi and Koenma wobbling, but Kurama looking as fine as ever. Koenma started to talk to them again as they walked down the hallway to his office.

"You see, the Amulet was much more dangerous than I had thought. If it falls into the wrong hands, the results would be simply disastrous. I had to bring you here to protect you better. Not just from enemies, but from the amulet itself."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I know, I know. I don't post for ages, and then I post a short one. But I need to sort out what the amulet can do. (That's right, even I don't know.) Anyway, I just watched the show, so I was inspired and decided to post. I'll try to get another one up soon. Plz review!


	8. A Nasty Little Suprise!

A/N: I am updating a bit sooner than I had planned. Actually, I didn't have a plan. Oh well. I am updating and that is what counts. If my explanations seem confusing, I am sorry. I will try my best to make it as simple as possible. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Yoshimi and Kurama sat in chairs opposite Koenma's desk. Yoshimi tried to get as comfortable as possible on the hard chairs. She could tell that this was going to be a long talk.

"I told you that the amulet of truth makes it impossible to lie in its presence, but I was slightly incorrect," Koenma began. "It _is _possible to lie in the presence on the amulet, but the liar gets their soul absorbed by the amulet. This provides some power, but obviously there aren't enough powerful people to keep the amulet regularly supplied, so it sucks on the wearer's life force as well."

Yoshimi gasped. "So that is why my mother died so young!" she exclaimed. "Wait, will it kill me, too?"

Koenma took a deep breath. Bad news it coming, thought Yoshimi. "No," he said, and Yoshimi gave an audible sigh of relief. "Not if you don't wear it. I am surprised that we didn't think of this in the first place, but of course we didn't know the dangers of the amulet. So, it is imperative that you leave the amulet here Yoshimi. We can lock it up in a nice, safe vault and you will never have to worry about it again."

Yoshimi thought about this. Sure, her mother had asked her to protect it, but wouldn't it be a lot safer in Spirit World? And she could live a normal life and not have to worry about the amulet again!

"Okay," said Yoshimi. "You can keep it here. But take good care of it, okay?" She took of the amulet and handed it to Koenma.

"Of course," Koenma said, taking the amulet from Yoshimi. "We'll lock it up in the best security vault we have. Ogre!" he said yelling at George. "Lock this amulet up in the tightest security vault we have!"

"Yes, Koenma sir," said George, taking the amulet from Koenma and leaving the room.

"Well, since we have that over with, we come to another decision that we must make," Koenma said, settling down in his chair and folding his hands. "If you want to live a normal life, we have to wipe your mind. But, even though you only had it for a little while, the amulet will have lasting effects on your life. So I am giving you the choice. Do you want your mind wipe, or do you want to keep your memories? Remember, you will have to live with this decision forever."

The answer seemed obvious. Of course she wanted a normal life! She didn't want this demon business coming back to haunt her. She just wanted to be a normal girl.

But what about Kurama? Did she want all the time she spent with him to be in vain, forgotten by her forevermore? Or did she want to remember, seeking a prosperous life with him by her side? She glanced over a Kurama and saw him intensely looking at her. They both looked away, blushing.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I think I want to keep my memories."

Yoshimi and Kurama were at the cabin in the woods, preparing to leave it for the last time. Kurama was packing. Yoshimi, who hadn't brought any clothes, was waiting for him downstairs. I haven't had a shower in days! She thought to herself. The first thing I'm gonna go when I get home is take a nice long shower.

She was interrupted by the sound of Kurama lugging his suitcase down the steps. "Let me help you," Yoshimi said, running over to Kurama. Together they managed to lug the suit case down the stairs. Yoshimi straightened up and looked into Kurama's eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Kurama," she said, still staring into his eyes.

"I will miss you as well, Yoshimi," said Kurama staring back. They kept staring, moving closer until Kurama swept her into his arms, about to give the kiss of a lifetime when...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The communicator went off, interrupting the perfect moment. "What is it?!" Yoshimi said, sounding not a little annoyed. "It had better be important!"

"It is," said Koenma from the other side of the line. "Yoshimi, the amulet has been stolen!"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe how did you like this cliff hanger? I know the story was short, and I interrupted the perfect moment, but there will be a good kiss at the end. I promise. Now review!


	9. On to the Castle!

A/N: Okay! I am starting back to school tomorrow, so expect some delays because of homework. Also, I have volleyball practice as well, so it gives me less time to do my homework, therefore less time to work on the story. But I will try my hardest. I give my thanks to everyone who reviewed. And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Yavanna was pissed off big time. She had let herself be captured, and then she had been thrown in Spirit Prison, the one place she vowed she would never go! And worse, she had nothing to show for it. No amulet, no anything. She bowed her head in despair. Then she noticed something glowing outside her cell.

"What the hell?" she said, getting up to get a closer look. Her cell door was translucent, which meant that she could she the glowing light, but could not see the source. The glowing light moved closer and closer until it just slipped through the cell door. Yavanna blinked. There was no way that could happen! Nothing could get through the door on either side unless it was open, yet this mysterious object just had. Yavanna took a closer look at the object and gasped. It was the amulet of truth!

Yoshimi and Kurama were back in Koenma's office, the tender moment forgotten in light of this recent occurrence. "So...what do you think happened?" Yoshimi asked. "I thought this vault was the highest security vault you have!"

"It was!" Koenma exclaimed, standing up in his chair and putting his hands on the desk. "It was like the amulet just disappeared! The only reason that we know it was gone is that something disturbed the balance of one of the other items in the other items, causing it to explode. When I sent somebody to check the vaults, they said that it was missing! But none of the security features had been touched! The cameras were just fine! They just showed the amulet in the vault one minute, and out the next. Every thing was in perfect order, except the missing amulet, of course!"

"Perhaps, without spirit energy to power it, the amulet self-destructed, vaporizing into thin air," Kurama suggested.

Koenma shook his head. "No," he said. "If the amulet runs out of energy, it just loses the ability to prevent lies."

Kurama nodded. "As I figured, just a guess," he said.

At that moment, one of Koenma's assistants appeared into the room. "What is it, Kiyoko? I'm rather busy at the moment," Koenma said, sounding irritated.

"I have some information on the amulet of truth you asked me to research," said the assistant.

"Well, hurry it up," Koenma said, impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

"Well, sir, it appears that this amulet must have some spirit energy to anchor too, or else it just floats around aimlessly. It can even move through matter! So it is quite possible that the amulet just floated away, moving toward the closest high spirit energy signal. It is even possible that the amulet was what caused the Sphere of Death to explode."

"Every thing else makes since, but why would the amulet cause the sphere to explode? Truth and death aren't that closely related!" Koenma exclaimed. "In fact the only thing that can make the Sphere of Death explode is a negation cell..."

"But we know where the amulet could be now!" Yoshimi interrupted. "All we have to do is find the highest spirit signal that is closet to where the amulet was!"

A face suddenly appeared on Koenma's big screen. It was Yavanna. "I have the amulet! If you ever want it back, bring the girl to our castle!"

"Well, obviously, we can't send you in there by yourself, Yoshimi, so I'm going to call up the other spirit detectives to go to the castle with you, as well as Kurama," Koenma said. They were still in Koenma's office. Yoshimi was once again sitting in the chair: she had fallen out when Yavanna had spoken.

"That's a good idea," Kurama said. He hadn't fallen out of his chair. "I'll go meet them." He left the room.

"Yoshimi," Koenma said, turning her attention back to him. "It is obviously a very dangerous place, so even, no; ESPECIALLY you need to be armed. Botan can show you the items that you will need."

A very cherry girl with blue hair popped into the room. "You called, Koenma sir?" she said.

"Botan," Koenma said, speaking around his pacifier as always. "I need you to give Yoshimi some items for the trip to the castle."

"Of course," she said, smiling. "Come with me, Yoshimi!" Yoshimi followed her down the hallway. "I heard all about the ordeal with the amulet," Botan said, striking up a conversation. "I wonder why they want you, though. I mean, they have the amulet, don't they?"

"Yeah, I have no idea why they want me," Yoshimi said, a pondering expression on her face. "I suppose that they could want to know how to work it, or more about it, but they probably know more than I do."

"Hmm...it is strange," Botan said. "Ah! Here we are! The supply room for the missions! We use the items in here to equip the spirit detectives. Most of this stuff is for detecting, but we have some weapons in here as well." She opened the door. Yoshimi's jaw dropped.

"Wow," she said. "There sure is a lot of stuff in here."

"We've acquired quite a collection, what with all the confiscating. And of course, some of the items were already in King Enma's possession," Botan explained. "Where is that? Ah! Here it is! The telepora cube! It instantly moves you to whatever place you think about. We have only recently acquired this, and this is the first time it's gone out on a mission."

"But...it's safe to use, right? I mean, you've tested it and all, right?" Yoshimi asked, suddenly hesitant.

"Uh...well, we haven't tested it, but I'm sure it will be safe to use. The worst thing that could happen is that you could accidentally think of somewhere you didn't want to go and get sent there," Botan said, trying to smile reassuringly, but not really succeeding. Needless to say, Yoshimi wasn't much comforted.

"And this is the Corpora Disk," Botan said, holding up a thin piece of translucent pink material about three feet in diameter. "It morphs into almost anything you can think of, and all you have to do is think! You can also fly on it; it's just like surfing, except on air! You think you can do that? You can always just sit on it, of course."

"I think so," Yoshimi said. "Is that everything?"

"It is," Botan said. "And now it's time to meet the rest of the spirit detectives!" Botan took Yoshimi to where the other spirit detectives were waiting. After the introductions and the briefing of the mission, they were ready to go.

"Let's go kick this guy's butt!" Yusuke said, slamming his fist into his other hand. With the touch of a button, a portal was called up and the walked in, and when they walked out, they were facing the castle. Who knew if they were going to come out?

* * *

A/N: Thnx for reading! Plz review!


	10. Enter the Mirage World

A/N: I started school this week! I'm going to have loads of homework, though. I'm taking 3 High School credits, and I'm only in middle school! Sorry about the blabbering. Okay, here is the story!

Disclaimer: I like, don't, like, own, like, Yu Yu Hakusho, so, like, leave me alone, okay?

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

They entered the castle. It was pretty easy to get into, but of course Yoshimi was expected. After a while they came to a split of they hall. "Let's split up," Kurama suggested. "Yusuke and Kuwabara can go left, and Hiei, Yoshimi and I will take the right."

"Aw man!" Yusuke complained. Why can't I go right?"

"Hn," Hiei said. "Fine. It's more likely to be down the left anyways."

"Forget it, then," Yusuke said. "Me and Kuwabara are gonna take the left!" Those two set of down the left corridor, as the others set off down the right.

"You do know that it is more likely that the amulet will be down this way, don't you?" Kurama said, after they had been walking a while.

"Hn. Of course, fox. Why did you think I told them it was the other way?" Hiei said.

Kurama laughed. Well, not exactly a laugh, as much as he laughs usually. "I thought so."

Yoshimi wondered why Hiei had called Kurama "fox." She had a guess, but it wasn't very likely the truth. And she wasn't about to ask.

After they had been walking for quite some time, they came upon a weird bit of shimmering air. "What is that?" Yoshimi wondered out loud.

"Hn. I could be a trap," Hiei said.

"Maybe," Kurama said. "But still, it is the only way through. We will have to risk it."

"Okay," Yoshimi said. "I'll go first!"

"Yoshimi, wait!" Kurama said, but it was too late. Yoshimi was already gone.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking down the corridor, arguing as usual. It had started when Yusuke had kicked a rock, and Kuwabara had said he could kick one farther.

"Yes, I can!"

"No you can't!"

"I can!"

"Prove it." Yusuke said with a smirk. He knew Kuwabara couldn't kick a rock farther than him.

"I will," Kuwabara said. He ran up to a rock, but before he could kick it, he slipped and landed flat on his face. That caused Yusuke to break out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He was laughing so hard he was turning blue. He managed to stop just long enough to say, "You can kick a rock farther than me? My grandma can kick better than you! Lemme show you how it's done!" Yusuke sent a rock sailing through the air down the corridor, but they didn't hear it drop.

"Wow, Urimeshi, you must have kicked that rock really far," Kuwabara said. "I didn't even hear it land!"

"Yep, told ya I could," Yusuke said confidently. He strutted down the corridor until he came to a wall of shimmering air. "What is that?" he said.

"Dunno," said Kuwabara, coming up behind him. "Looks like some sort of wall to me. Shoot it with your spirit gun."

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "Maybe I will. Spirit Gun!" He shot a beam of energy into the shimmering thing, but the energy just disappeared.

"Maybe we should go back," Kuwabara said, nervously.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "We go back, and tell them that this way was blocked."

"Bet I can beat you," Kuwabara said.

"You're on!" said Yusuke, and they started to race down the hallway.

* * *

Yoshimi was falling. Down and down, deeper into the darkness. She finally hit the ground, but surprisingly, she wasn't hurt. She was surprised that she wasn't hurt, considering the distance she had fallen from. She got up and looked around. She was in a forest, surrounded by huge gray trees in every direction. There was no color anywhere. She was all alone in a gray world.

"Kurama?" she called, not expecting an answer, but still calling anyway. "Hiei! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Kurama!!!" She flung herself to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't cry," said a voice from above. Yoshimi looked up. Kurama was there, looking down at her, smiling. He held out a hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up. "Thanks," she said, wiping away her tears and smiling. "Now let's get out of here!"

"I'm afraid you can't leave," Kurama said, still smiling. "You have to stay here."

"But...why?" Yoshimi said, suddenly confused. "How can you leave me!?"

"I have to, Yoshimi," he said, smiling the same horrible smile.

"Wait," she said, running after Kurama as he was backing away. "Don't go!"

"I have to," he repeated, still backing away, his voice fading, becoming less distinct. Suddenly, he faded away all together; all that was left in this colorless world was the wind and a haunting memory. Yoshimi collapsed on the ground again, sobbing uncontrollably once more.

* * *

A/N: Did ya like it! Did ya? Huh, Huh, Huh? Lol. Sorry for taking so long, but like I said, I have loads of homework. I'll try to update soon. Maybe even later tonight. For now, plz review!


	11. Clues to the Past and Present

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't ours, precious! Go away, go to sleep!

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Yoshimi continued sobbing. She was so distraught; she didn't notice the gray forest around her changing. The ground, previously covered with grass, was now rocky and barren. The trees had become huge, jagged rocks, towering above the rock ground.

Yoshimi didn't notice until a rock hit her head. She stopped abruptly and looked up, rubbing her head where the rock had hit her. She stared at the sky, wondering where the rock had come from. There was no one here except her.

The landscape had begun to change again. The rocks close at hand faded, and the others became mountains in the distance. The ground grew grass again, gray as always, this time, with flowers, also gray. "Colorless flowers," Yoshimi mused aloud. This place was completely devoid of any happiness.

Suddenly, a beam of blue energy shot out of the sky. It still had color, at least for now. It hit the ground with such force; it left a gaping hole in the ground where it had hit. "Where the heck did that come from?" Yoshimi muttered, rubbing her head where another rock had hit her.

Then she had a thought. Maybe the rock and the blast of blue energy had come from the world above, where she had fallen from. "But how do I get out?" she wondered aloud, exasperated. She thought back to the items. Of course! She would use the teleporta cube to get back to the castle! She took out the cube and started to concentrate on the castle, squeezing as she thought, but nothing happened! She tried again with all her might but still nothing was happening! Concentrate! She tried, she really did, but as she thought and thought and squeezed the cube still nothing happened!

Her mind started to wander. She thought up and up the castle, picturing it in her mind, until she came to a room at the very top. She could see it perfectly clearly, even though she had never seen it before. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Yoshimi disappeared. The strange world was empty once more.

* * *

_****_

Yusuke and Kuwabara met up with Kurama and Hiei back in the place where they had divided. They both told the stories of the shimmering wall and the things that had disappeared into it. "So where do you think it goes?" Yusuke asked Kurama after he had told him about Yoshimi.

"I do not know. It could go anywhere or nowhere at all," Kurama said. "We need to decide what to do now."

"We're gonna save her!" Yusuke exclaimed. We're just gonna hafta go into the shimmery stuff and get her out!"

"We may get trapped there ourselves," Hiei said, finally speaking up. "Then we would all be stuck."

"Besides," Kurama said. "It may not even lead to the same place anymore."

Then Kuwabara spoke for the first time. "What we need to do is find a different way to the top of the castle and make the guy at the top tell us where to find her."

Kurama shook his head. "I don't think there is another way to the top of the castle."

"Wait!" Yusuke exclaimed suddenly. "What's that in the shadows?" Over to the right side of the corridor was a set of spiral staircases that wound up all the way to the top. The group started up the staircase, Yusuke first followed by Kuwabara, with Kurama behind him and Hiei bringing up the rear.

* * *

_****_

Yavanna was in the top chamber of the castle, waiting for the guests to arrive. She smiled at the ingenious plan the boss had. Yoshimi would walk into the mist, and remain trapped in there until she cracked and had to tell them the secrets of the amulet. She settled farther back into the gigantic chair she was sitting in. It was like a throne. She liked sitting there. It made her feel powerful. Maybe when this whole thing was over, she would be promoted.

There was suddenly a flash of light, interrupting her musings and illuminating the whole top of the tower. Yoshimi fell out of the burst of light and hit the floor. "Ow...," she said, staggering to her feet and rubbing her rear.

"What are you doing here?!" Yavanna exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You were supposed to stay in the Gray Land of Dimensions!"

"Huh?" Yoshimi said, dazed. I mean, if you had just been magically teleported up a castle, and then yelled at, what would you say?

"How did you get here?!" Yavanna yelled.

"I teleported," she said, "With this cube." She held the cube up.

"Oh," said Yavanna. In case you haven't noticed, they were both pretty confused. They had been thrown off guard by the recent events. But Yavanna was first to recover.

"How did such a powerful tool as the amulet ever fall into your possession?" Yavanna asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Yoshimi asked, suddenly on her guard.

"Because our boss has been keeping track of the energy tag on this amulet for many years," Yavanna replied. "The first energy track of importance belonged to a kitsune thief. Not as famous as Youko Kurama, but still pretty good."

"Youko Kurama?" Yoshimi asked. Two Kurama's, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yes, the legendary thief," Yavanna dismissed with a wave of her hand. "But he is human now, one of the spirit detectives..."

"No way!" Yoshimi exclaimed. "You mean Kurama was a thief!"

"Yes, a demon kitsune," Yavanna said impatiently. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you that before, since you two seemed so close. Maybe he didn't trust you."

"He trusts me!" Yoshimi said, now angry. "Maybe he was just waiting for the right time!"

"Maybe," Yavanna said with a shrug. "Back to my question. After that, the energy signal switched to another, your mother's I think, then it changed again, when you had it. But the funny thing is that the first energy signal was identical to the last. Odd, isn't it?"

"Well, maybe it was just a mistake," Yoshimi said haughtily. "The detector could have made a mistake, you know."

Yavanna shook her head. "This detector doesn't make mistakes."

"So what are you implying?" Yoshimi said angrily.

"That you are not Yoshimi, but Kaori, a several-hundred-year-old kitsune thief."

* * *

A/N: dun dun daaaaaa! How do you like that? Changes every thing now, doesn't it. Oh yeah, and I got a review that asked why couldn't Hiei see through the stuff with his Jagan eye. Well I didn't think of that :$ the truth is that he could, he just saw the hallway on the other side, and not how to get through it. Review now!


	12. True Form

Disclaimer: I have I feeling that...someone it trying to sue me! (Lawyers hiding behind lamppost: Darn! I knew we shouldn't have worn the noisy shoes!) I don't own YYH.

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

"Your crazy," said Yoshimi, quite sure Yavanna had lost her mind. "There is no way I could be a kitsune! I am most defiantly human!"

Yavanna pulled out a strange looking item. "This item begs to differ," she said, holding it up. It was a small vial filled with what looked like green light. "Once released, it will turn anyone within a certain range into their original form."

"If I'm not a really old kitsune, which I'm sure I'm not, will it hurt me?" Yoshimi asked, trying to sound as if she wasn't bothered, but couldn't keep the edge of worry out of her voice.

"If you were normal, it wouldn't affect you at all," Yavanna said, and she unplugged the vial. Pandemonium ensued.

The gang was still running up the staircase when the demons started running down the stairs. They weren't very tough; they were just a whole bunch of them. "Well hold 'em of," Yusuke said to Kurama. "You get upstairs and help Yoshimi." Kurama took off up the stairs without arguing. He reached the top of the stairs right when the light flashed.

"Ahh!" Kurama moaned collapsing on the floor. Feet away, Yoshimi falls unconscious to the floor as well. They both begin to transform back into their former selves. Youko you probably know pretty well now, but Yoshimi's form Kaori...

She was a kitsune with black tail and ears. She was wearing baggy black pants that clung close to her ankles, and slippers of a sort. Her top was loose with a fringed shawl over it. Yavanna surveyed her work with satisfaction. Little did she know the trouble she had gotten herself into.

Youko stirred, and got to his feet. "So I find myself out again. Who released me this time?"

"I did," Yavanna said, looking scared. "Though I didn't mean too."

"Thank you, though I am afraid that I am going to have to kill you," Youko said with an evil smile, quickly summoning a death plant that eats her up.

Yoshimi, now Kaori, got gracefully to her feet. "So Kurama, long time no see, eh?" she says in a silky voice.

Kurama smiled, then said, "Yes, though I thought you were being taken to Spirit Prison at the time. You never were good at thieving, were you?"

Kaori blushed. "I stole that amulet, didn't I? It was pretty heavily guarded, too."

"I suppose it was, but you never got as good as me. You should have joined my group when you had the chance," Kurama said, still smirking.

"You know why I didn't join with you. It was because you didn't want me for my thieving, and you know it!" Kaori said angrily.

"Hm. Maybe. But you are..." Youko started to say, but was cut of. A block of ceiling falling on you will do that to a person.

A very hot looking guy dressed in all black stepped into the room. "Kaori," he said. "So glad that you could join us. Or me, actually, since Yavanna is gone. Here is the rundown. I have the amulet and I want you to tell me how to work it."

* * *

A/N: Like it? Sorry if I messed up YK personality (I don't think I did...), but I haven't seen the movie...yet. And he doesn't show up too much in the show. Okay, that's all folks! Review!


	13. Taken Once More

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

_**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**_

Kaori frowned. "Who are you? And how the heck do you know about me" she said.

"I didn't tell you my name? How rude of me! I am Toyamo," he said in his deep voice, bowing. "And I have something else to ask me, if you won't tell me how to work the amulet. Why did you transform into a human? You must have had a purpose. You don't seem like you would have given up your demon self unless you were forced too."

Kaori looked surprised, then suspicious. "Why would you want to do that?" she said cautiously.

Toyamo shrugged. "No reason, except for my curiosity," he said, still smiling.

Kaori was still frowning. "Well, I guess I'll tell you. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway. And I doesn't look like he'll wake up anytime soon," Kaori said, looking over at Kurama, who had turned back into Suichi and was still out cold. "It all started after I stole the amulet. I noticed that I was getting weaker and weaker whenever I was wearing it. I went to someone who knows stuff like this about it. She said that the amulet was sucking my life force! She said that the only way to survive was to escape to the human world. I didn't like that idea, but it's not like I had a choice, right? So I had to accept."

Toyamo frowned, as if considering this. "The amulet was sucking your life force, I knew of that, but how did you change?"

"Well, the lady suggested many ways I could do that, one of which was to implant myself within a human body," she said. "I chose that way, but during my crossing over from demon world, the hole started to shut before I was ready. It cut of half of the amulet."

Kaori held the amulet up and, indeed, it was missing half. "I hid in the body of a human girl. My soul didn't combine with hers, and I'm not sure she even noticed me. But I still had the amulet. The girl's mother found it and, when she died, gave it to her. But the amulet had regained another half, because the other half is still in Demon World, so the amulet can only use half of its powers."

"The other half is still in Demon World!?" Tomayo exclaimed.

"I suppose that would pose a problem for you if you want to access the true powers of the amulet," Kaori said calmly.

Tomayo stomped his foot. "Hell yeah! I've got to go there right away! And I'll take you with me!" He grabbed Kaori and hopped out the window. They were up high, but it didn't matter because Tomayo could fly. As they were flying away, Yusuke came up the stairs with the other two.

"What happened?" he said when he saw all the rubble. And then he noticed Kurama on the floor. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, running towards him. "Wake up!" he said shaking him.

Kurama came slowly into consciousness. "Yusuke? Where is Yoshimi?"

Then Kuwabara spoke up. "She's flyin' away with this guy!" he said. The other ran to the window only to see Tomayo and Kaori disappear.

A/N: Sorry it was so short! And sorry it took to long updating, too. I've been really busy. I'll try to come up with the next one ASAP! Please review!


	14. Into the Demon World

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had a serious case of writers block, and I was really busy. So (finally!) here is the next installment of...

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Where are you taking me!?" Kaori asked, trying in vain to free herself from Tomayo's grasp.

"To the Demon World, of course my dear Kaori," Tomayo said, keeping a strong grip on the struggling Kaori.

"But we don't know where the amulet half is! It could be anywhere! We can't just go around searching everywhere for it!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I don't intend to search everywhere, my dear. In fact, I know exactly where to look," Tomayo said confidently in his deep voice.

"Well," Kaori said. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"And risk you finding it if we somehow get separated?" Tomayo said quizzically. "Of course not." He speed up, flying away into a hole between the demon world and that of the human world.

* * *

Kurama and the others were still in the upper room of the tower, contemplating what to do.

"We could fly after them," Kuwabara suggested.

"Hn. Stupid, we don't have wings," Hiei ridiculed.

"Or maybe..." Kurama said. He was staring at the telaporta cube and the corpora disk. "We could use these to take us to her. I think if one of us could just to envision her face, this cube would take us to her."

"Yeah, but one question," Yusuke said. "Which one of us will go?"

"I should," said Kurama. "I more experience with the demon world than either you or Kuwabara, and besides, she was my responsibility in the first place."

"Okay then," said Yusuke. "But what should the rest of us do?"

"Go back to Koenma. I'll contact you there." And with that, Kurama took the cube and teleported into the unknown.

* * *

Kaori and Tomayo had entered the demon world with out much incident, unless you count Kaori trying to escape half a dozen times. The last time, Tomayo had gotten really mad. "If you try to escape anymore, you will be very, very sorry," he had said menacingly. Kaori had stayed with him after that.

They walked into a dingy little pub. "Stay close to me," Tomayo said. "There are some bad characters in here."

"And you aren't one?" Kaori replied.

Tomayo walked up to the counter, Kaori trailing close behind. He had some words with the bar tender then they all went off into a shadowy corner. Tomayo was talking with the bar keeper, and Kaori was just standing there, bored. She didn't have anything better to do than being there, anyway. A couple of times a demon had come up and tried to make a move on her. The second time, she sent him through the wall. She was left in peace after that.

After a while, Tomayo and the bar keeper finished their conversation, which Kaori supposed was about the amulet. She hadn't cared enough to listen too closely. They were about to leave the bar when, with an almighty crash, something fell through the roof.

Chaos ensued. Demons were running around everywhere, pushing tables and anything else that got in their way. From the point of the crash emerged a human. He had red hair and piercing green eyes. When the demons saw it was just a human, they laughed. When the human pulled out a rose, it only made them laugh harder. They stopped laughing when the rose turned into a thorny whip which killed several of their fellows.

That started the murmuring, which turned into shouts and an all out attack. There is no way the human could have survived that, Kaori thought. But when the dust cleared, there was the red-headed human, surrounded by the bodies of dead demons. He looked up, and straight into her eyes. Something in the back of her memory stirred. She felt as if she knew this human from somewhere. But before she could remember anything, Tomayo had grabbed her and they were gone.

* * *

Kurama just stood in the rubble, surrounded by the bodies of the dead demons. He had watched the kitsune girl flee, without knowing it was exactly who he was looking for.

* * *

A/N: That was it! Once again, I apologize for taking so long. One thing I want you to remember; Kaori doesn't know about Suichi Minamino. And he doesn't know about her. Different time set. Okay please review!


	15. Prelude to Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

**

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Kurama looked around. He was expecting to see Yoshimi some where in the immediate area, but she was no where in sight. He searched all through the wrecked and deserted building, but no one was there. He sat down on a chair that was still intact to think.

She couldn't have gone far, he reasoned, so if I search the area immediately around this building, I should find her. Unless she was already taken away by the other man, Kurama thought, suddenly distressed. If that is the case, then she could be any where! The only solution is for me to use this cube once more to find her. Kurama pictured Yoshimi's face again, this time with a strange twinge of longing, and once again teleported into the unknown.

* * *

Yusuke and the others were gathered in Koenma's office. Hiei was standing, looking the other direction, bored as ever. Yusuke was waiting for Koenma to explain, and Kuwabara was acting stupid, as usual.

"Why do you always suck on that pacifier thing?" he asked, once again going off into the irrelevant. Yusuke hit him over the head.

"What does that have to do with finding Yoshimi and Kurama?" he asked.

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

"Ahem." Koenma cleared his throat, directing their attention to him. "You were asking what we should do next?" he prompted.

"Kurama just said for us to wait here, and he would contact us," Yusuke said.

"Well, we just can't wait around for him to contact us," Koenma said. "I know he can take care of himself, but what if there was an ambush? It is more of a risk than I am willing to take. I am giving you a locator. As soon as you get to demon world, Kurama's location should flash up on the screen."

"What?" Yusuke said. "You got him tagged or something?"

"I like to keep tabs on my spirit detectives," the Renkai prince said. "Now get going." He pushed a button on his desk and a portal to demon world opened. Yusuke jumped in first, followed by Kuwabara, with Hiei lagging behind. "Stupid fox" He muttered under his breath.

"Ayame," Koenma called after they had all left.

"Yes, Koenma sir?" Ayame said, coming into the room.

"How many people cant the teleporta cube teleport?" he asked.

"As many as can fit around it and concentrate upon the same destination," Ayame replied.

"If that is the case, then why did Kurama choose to go by himself?" Koenma mused aloud.

"What was that, sir?" the young ferry girl questioned.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Koenma replied. "You may leave now."

"Yes, sir," Ayame said, fading from the room.

"Why then?" Koenma questioned the air. "Why indeed?"

"Well maybe, sir, he thought that he could do it better on his own," said George the ogre, popping up from behind Koenma.

"Ah!" Koenma exclaimed, falling out of his chair. "Don't scare me like that, ogre! Where have you been, anyways?"

"Well, we all have to go sometime," the blue ogre replied.

"Oh, well then," Koenma said. "But what was that part about Kurama thinking he could do a better job by himself? I would have thought he would have at least brought Hiei with him."

"Well, maybe he left him behind to make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't get into trouble," George suggested.

"Argh! Where do you keep coming up with all these reasons?!" Koenma said.

"Well, maybe we could just ask him when he comes back, couldn't we, sir?" the ogre proposed.

"Hm...I have and idea! I'll just wait 'til he comes back, then ask him!" Koenma said jubilantly.

George looked crestfallen. "That's what I just said," the ogre said dejectedly.

* * *

Kaori and Tomayo continued to fly across the demon world. They had been flying for a long time, and Kaori was getting tired. She was also getting a strange feeling in her stomach.

"I don't feel good," she said in a whiney voice. "Can we land now?"

"Not yet," Tomayo said. "We haven't gotten to the place where the amulet half is."

Kaori grumbled, but stayed quite. Then she gave a sudden lurch, like she was going to throw up. Tomayo abruptly landed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Kaori shook her head, being incapable of speech. Suddenly, Kaori gave a spazmatic jerk and fell limply to the ground. Tomayo stepped back, poked her, and then, when she didn't move, kicked her. Kaori twitched then suddenly transformed back into Yoshimi.

Tomayo jumped back about a foot. "Wasn't expecting that to happen," he muttered, then sighed. "Well, I'll just have to deal with that." He picked her up and was about to fly off, when there was a rush of air, and the red-head from the bar was back.

"You!" Tomayo exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hand over Yoshimi, and I may spare your life," Kurama said, taking out his rosewhip and preparing for battle.

Tomayo took out an old, rusted sword and got into his fighting stance. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "I need her to find the amulet half."

"She doesn't know where it is!" Kurama stated. "But if that is the way you want it..."

Then Tomayo leapt at him, and the show down commenced.


	16. The Showdown Part I

A/N: Okay, where have all the reviews gone? I used to be getting a good many but... now I hardly get any. The reason I kept on is for my fans! So please review people!

Disclaimer: For now and forever, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its components.

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Kurama blocked Tomayo's downward slash with his rosewhip, and retaliated with a backlash. Tomayo dodged it neatly, jumping up and coming down with another attempted strike at Kurama's head. Kurama once again blocked the attack with his rosewhip. Tomayo, seeing that this way was futile decided to try a different approach. He leapt over to where Yoshimi was standing, watching the battle, and grabbed her, holding his rusting sword to her neck.

"Surrender now or your friend dies," Tomayo said.

"You wouldn't kill me," Yoshimi said. "You need me to find the amulet!"

"You don't have to be alive," Tomayo said. "I just need your blood. I decided that I would spare you, but now it seems that I must reverse my decision."

Yoshimi would have been curious about what he mend, if she hadn't been worried about her imminent death.

Kurama frowned. "I told you to leave her alone," he said. "But now I'll have to show you what happens to people who threaten my friends."

Tomayo laughed. "Ha! You wouldn't risk my harming her! You care too much!"

Kurama smiled. "I wouldn't be risking a thing." And with that, one of his plants curled around Tomayo's body, forcing him to drop his sword. The plant lifted him into the air, constricting him more and more until it seemed he must die.

"Ha..." Tomayo gasped out. "I won't be beaten that easily!" Tomayo's whole body had been consumed by a purplish glow. With an almighty explosion, the vines constricting him had been blown away, and he had been transformed.

Tomayo's raven black hair had grown so long that it reached all the way down his back. His fingers had been transformed into scythes, with webbing in between. He had two bat-like wings protruding from his back, and a long slimy black tail. Instead of feet he had two stainless-steel claws at the bottom of his leg.

"I am now all powerful!" Tomayo screeched, a purple aura surrounding him and absorbing the night.

* * *

While this battle was taking place Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were stranded in a place very far from where they were supposed to be. They were in a deep forest of demon world that was unfamiliar even to Hiei.

"So where are we?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"If we knew where we were, we probably wouldn't be here," growled Hiei.

"Sooooo...How do find Yoshimi and Kurama so I can kick some bad guy ass!" Yusuke exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose.

"Hn. Stupid ruler of Spirit World doesn't even know which portals go where," Hiei murmured.

"This would sure be a good time for Kurama to be here, wouldn't it?" Kuwabara observed. "He could just ask the plants the way out."

"Hn. I can find the way out," Hiei said. "But wouldn't it be easier to call Koenma on that annoying device so he could just send us another portal?"

"The communicator? Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Yusuke said, sweat dropping anime style. He took out the old communicator and called up Koenma.

"In trouble already?" the midget spirit ruler said by way of greeting.

"No," Yusuke said. "Well, yes actually." Koenma sweat dropped. "You portal left us off at the wrong place, and now we're lost."

"Oops! Sorry about that. Must have pressed the wrong button," Koenma said. He hit another button, and a new portal was opened. "This should be the right one."

"Are you sure, because I don't want to be stuck in some forest again," Kuwabara said.

"Positive," Koenma assured him.

"Okay then," Yusuke said. "I guess this is it. Be ready for a fight you guys." He stepped into the portal, with the other two following behind.


	17. The Showdown Part 2

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :) I would especially like to thank Chow-Chow Binks and Sheyba for so many reviews! I'm sorry about the late update, but I had a serious case of writer's block, along with many other complications. So, without any further ado, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Yu Yu Hakusho or its properties.

* * *

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

To recap the battle as we left it:

_Tomayo's raven black hair had grown so long that it reached all the way down his back. His fingers had been transformed into scythes, with webbing in between. He had two bat-like wings protruding from his back, and a long slimy black tail. Instead of feet he had two stainless-steel claws at the bottom of his leg._

"_I am now all powerful!" Tomayo screeched, a purple aura surrounding him and absorbing the night._

"Ahh!" Kurama gasped, holding up his arm to shield him. Yoshimi fell back on to her butt, mouth agape in awe. Tomayo broke the spell by hurtling a purple lightning ball at Kurama, who recovered just in time to block it with his rose whip. But his defense was in vain, for Tomayo's aura ball tore Kurama's rose whip apart like it was nothing, and sent Kurama skidding back in an explosive cloud of dust. He emerged, bleeding and battered, but still able to fight.

But how could he defeat this monster, who so easily tore through his rose whip? The only answer seemed to be a transformation into Youko Kurama, and how could he do that without a powerful item such as the fruit of past lives?

Another ball of energy from Tomayo interrupted his thoughts. He dodged it, but barely. _I can't go on like this_, Kurama thought. _It will only be a matter of time before one of those hits its target._

Meanwhile, Yoshimi was huddle in a ball, hugging her knees, watching the fight. _There must be something I can do to help,_ Yoshimi thought. _I can't just let him die. I-I love him._

Tomayo took a moment to gather his energy into the biggest ball yet. "You won't be able to dodge this, Kurama!" he yelled. "My power has over come you. You are just weak and helpless!" With that, he fired his energy.

"No!" Yoshimi yelled. "Kurama!!!"

"Spirit Gun!"

A bright blue ball of energy cut straight through the purple sphere, causing it to dismember and fade into nothing.

"What the hell!?" Tomayo fumed, looking around for the owner of the energy.

"Yusuke!" Yoshimi exclaimed joyfully, jumping to her feet and spotting the group over to the left.

"We're here now," Yusuke said to Tomayo. "It's won't be so easy now."

Tomayo, seeing that he was outnumbered, smiled. "I don't think so," he said. He spread his arms creating a force field around himself, Kurama, and Yoshimi. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were left on the outside of the field. "No one will interfere!" Tomayo said, laughing evilly. He turned back to Kurama and smiled maliciously. "Now to continue you demise!" Tomayo hurled another ball at Kurama, who couldn't dodge in time and was smacked to the ground. Kurama shakily tried to rise to his feet, but feel limply back to the ground, only able to raise his head.

"(Insert evil laugh)" Tomayo laughed evilly. "You see? No one stands in the way of me getting what I want!"

"No," Yoshimi breathed, not believing what was happening. "No," she moaned, louder this time. "No!!!" she yelled to the night. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth determinedly. Her aura turned a silvery color as her rage grew. She jumped into the air and summoned two discs, throwing them at Tomayo. "Disks of the Eternal Moon!" she yelled, with out even thinking about what she was saying. One of her disks sliced missed entirely, but the other slice straight through Tomayo's arm, chopping it off.

"Arrgh!" he yelled in anguish, turning around to face Yoshimi. "You! You cut off my wonderful arm! You'll pay now!" He summoned another energy sphere and threw it at her, but Yoshimi threw another disk that sliced right through it. Instead of responding angrily, Tomayo simply laughed. "Well, this will be more of a challenge than I thought. I'll have to use something that I didn't think I'd have to pull this out. Stream of Consuming Darkness!" He held out his hands, filling them with dark energy. It hit Yoshimi, throwing her back. She hit into the wall of the force field. The energy just kept coming, making it impossible for her to get up. Tomayo finally let up, and Yoshimi was able to stagger dejectedly to her feet, her power used up.

"Ha!" Tomayo triumphantly exclaimed. "Now all will fall beneath my awesome power!"

He jumped at her throat, grabbing it and pinning her to the edge of the force field. She cried out in pain, but it was no use. With out her power, Yoshimi could do nothing. She struggled futilely to escape his grip, but to no avail. Tomayo laughed. "You see? This is the price you must pay for challenging me!"

Tomayo summoned a dark purple sphere, playing with it delicately with his fingers. "This is the power I have at my command to destroy you with," Tomayo said calmly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but alas, you have made things hard on me. So I have no choice but to destroy you. Good bye, Yoshimi." He shot the ball of energy.

From outside the bubble, Yusuke and the others were watching helplessly. When Tomayo sounded Yoshimi's death sentence, Yusuke could take it no longer. "No!" he yelled, charging the force field with the hardest punch he had. He was thrown back, slamming into the ground and skidding into the dust. "Darn it!" he said.

"Must be as long as the force field is in place, you can't get inside," Kuwabara said.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "I could have told you that, baka." Their attention was drawn abruptly back to the battle by the sound of an almighty explosion racking the inside of the force field.

"No!" Yusuke yelled. "Yoshimi! Kurama!"

Back inside the bubble, Yoshimi opened here eyes. She was lying on the ground, and in considerable pain, which meant she must still be alive. She wondered how that was possible when Tomayo had fired point-blank at her head. Then she thought back to Kurama. He must have done something she figured, but what. _I hope he's not dead,_ she thought. _Because I love him. _(Sounds stupid, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to put.) Then she passed out.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short, but y'all need an update. Hope you like it. Review!


	18. The Fight's Finale

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Kurama raised his head from his position on the ground. All he could see was Yoshimi fighting Tomayo. It seemed that Yoshimi had gained considerable strength, perhaps enough to challenge the seemingly all-powerful Tomayo. But, as he watched, Tomayo hit Yoshimi with a stream of dark energy, knocking her into the wall. She was only able to stagger weakly to her feet; her power had faded. Kurama saw Tomayo grab Yoshimi by the throat and summon a ball of energy. He knew it was all over then.

But just as all hope seemed lost, he felt something stir inside him. It was not completely alien, but strange nevertheless. It seemed to overtake his body, until he was transformed into something more. He was not wholly altered, but he could sense that something that had been deep inside him was now on the surface. He had miraculously, amazingly, unexpectedly transformed into Yoko Kurama.

Yoko knew he had to act. The legendary thief had no idea of why he felt so strangely attracted to the pathetic human girl, but only knew powerfully from somewhere that he had to help. He saw the demon that held her and summoned one of his plants that flew quickly through the air to snap the demon up. It, however, did not kill him as he was able to move just in time. But the ball of energy that he was holding was hurled at the ceiling and rebounded all around the force field. It his no one head on, but every one was severely damaged, with the exception of the quick Yoko Kurama.

Tomayo twitched. He slowly raised his head up off of the ground. _What happened?_ He thought. He remembered that he had been just a hair's breadth from finishing Yoshimi off, when he was attacked by some sort of giant plant that had sent his energy flying. That pesky Yoko Kurama must have come back again. He looked around. Yoko Kurama was no where to be seen. Yoshimi was lying on the ground, and he couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. Tomayo smirked. _Maybe she was killed after all, _he thought. _Maybe that reckless Yoko killed her while trying to get me! But where is Kurama now?_

At this thought, Tomayo cautiously looked around. His force field was still in effect, and he couldn't see out, as the ones outside couldn't see in. Tomayo looked at his side and saw that the arm he had lost had regenerated. He climbed shakily to his feet and walked over to Yoshimi. He frowned; she was still breathing. He tried to summon an energy blast to attempt to finish her off once more, but he was all out of energy. He tried again, with similar results. He kicked her over, he was frustrated and angry that he had come this far, yet didn't have enough energy to finish the job. "I'll just do it the old fashioned way." Tomayo pulled out a knife, knelt before Yoshimi and prepared to plunge it into the ground when something with very sharp teeth grabbed his arm and pulled it off. Tomayo screamed in agony, looking upon the head of an enormous man-eating flower that was swallowing his arm. (Second time he lost it! I must like cutting off his arm…)

"Now, now, we can't have you hearting her, can we?" said Yoko Kurama from over to the right.

Tomayo's face contorted with rage. "You!" he exclaimed. "Look what you did to my arm!" He summoned a humongous ball on energy through his remaining arm and hurtled it at Yoko. Yoko dodged it neatly, and his plant struck again, nearly taking Tomayo's head off, but Tomayo jumped out of the way just in time.

"Okay," Tomayo said. "This ends here and now!" He leapt into the air, his face contorting horribly as he absorbed the energy necessary for his final attack. His eyes turned blood red, his limbs all stuck out, making his body look like a horrendous X in the sky. The energy became concentrated into his fingertips, making ten portals for this horrifically powerful energy to be released.

Yoko was also preparing for his final attack. He usually didn't take powerful onslaughts head on, usually preferring to destroy the enemy before he attacked. He didn't think he had something powerful enough to combat this terrific energy. Unless… There _was _this new plant seed that he had received near the end as his reign of the king of thieves. He was told that is was so powerful, it could be used only in the most extreme of circumstances. Yoko decided it was worth a try. He took out the seed and focused all of his energy into it. The seed grew into an enormous black flower, which sucked with the ferocity of a black whole. If it wasn't used carefully, it would engulf everything with its almighty fury.

At the same time as the flower grew, Tomayo released his attack. It hid below the flowering part of the plant, severing the flower from the stem. Instead of quenching the black hole, it made it grow even more powerful. The flower landed up against the wall of the force field, with Tomayo and Yoko in directly in the path of its suction. The flower drew the two demons closer and closer, until it finally seemed there was no hope for either of them. Tomayo was drawn into the gaping mouth of the dark flower, barley managing to grasp the outside petal. He had grabbed onto Yoko, determined that if he was going to die, the devious kitsune would die as well. Tomayo was sucked into the infinite black hole and Yoko was just about to follow, when suddenly the flower exploded, sending Yoko to the edge of the force field.

"Guess I'm back," said Yoshimi, now Kaori, thanks to the blast from Tomayo. "I just couldn't let the flower destroy you, Yoko Kurama." She smiled. "You're just to appealing to throw away." She sauntered over to him and attempted to help him off the ground. Yoko got up by him self and light pushed Kaori away. "I didn't need your help," Yoko said coolly. "But maybe…" he whispered pulling Kaori towards him. "I need you." They embraced, then kissed.

Then they changed. It was a small feeling at first, but as it grew stronger, Kaori and Yoko changed back into Yoshimi and Kurama. They continued to kiss as the force field lowered. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei came running up.

"Hey Kurama! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" Yusuke said. Yoshimi and Kurama drew quickly apart, blushing.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Kurama said, still blushing and looking away from Yusuke.

A/N: Yay! I finally got a chapter up! It was kinda shorter than the last one, thought. The battle is finally over. In the next chapter is a talk with Koenma, in which I try to explain everything.


	19. In the Mean Time

A/N: Boy, I updated faster than usual! And this chapter's longer, too! You guys sure are lucky! This chapter just seemed to flow to me. Enjoy!

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Everyone arrived back to Koenma's office without incident, except for Kuwabara getting left behind and it was only when Yoshimi asked why there were only five people in the group that anyone remembered him.

When they were all safely seated in Koenma's office finally having retrieved Kuwabara, Koenma started the explaining.

"Now I know all of you are very curious as to why certain things happened, but there are other things we must get to first," he stated. "You all must know that when Tomayo was sucked in to the black hole, the amulet went with him." Various nods and grunts acknowledged the statement. "But the other part, the part he was searching for, is still in demon world somewhere. It's too powerful just to leave lying around up there, so we must send someone to find it."

"But we just got back!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Now you want us to go again!?"

"Let me finish!" Koenma exclaimed. "I am going to give you a break, since you just got back from a mission. But at the end of this week, I want you to be ready to leave."

"Now that's more like it!" Kuwabara said.

"But I'm afraid I can't let you go back to the human world just yet," Koenma said.

"Why not!?" Yusuke asked, getting annoyed at Koenma.

"I'm getting to that, Yusuke," Koenma said, getting annoyed as well. "We can't get a portal out of here until the end of this week, and by then you'll need a portal to demon world to find the amulet. So you're stuck here for a while. But I think you'll find spirit world has every thing you will need. We have an arcade and training room in the basement, as well as a swimming pool. There is a garden out back, and each of you has your own room, decorated just the way you like it."

"How do you know how we like to decorate our rooms?" Yoshimi asked.

"I just do. Now hurry along I have work to do. Oh, Kurama, Yoshimi, I need to talk to you."

The others left to go do various things, while Kurama and Yoshimi stayed seated.

"There are a few things I need to talk to you two about," Koenma said. "First of all, you are positive you know nothing of the amulet's location, Yoshimi?"

Yoshimi shook her head. "I have no clue. I don't even think Kaori knows."

"Hmm. In that case, we'll have to research its properties, which might have some correlation with its location. Kurama, could I get you to do this?"

"Yes of course. I'll get started right away," Kurama said getting up.

"Good," Koenma said. "Here is the key." He handed Kurama a strange key that looked very old and have runes carved on it. "Be careful," Koenma whispered so Yoshimi wouldn't hear. Kurama left the room.

"Now Yoshimi," Koenma said, turning to face her. "I bet you're wondering how you got those powers in the fight with Tomayo even though you didn't transform into Kaori." Yoshimi nodded. "Well, the same concept as Kurama's powers. Even though you are in human form, you are not completely human. So the powers that you accessed were part of your demon heritage of Kaori." Yoshimi nodded, signaling that she understood. "You're going to need to learn how to access these powers regularly, because demon world is dangerous."

"So I've noticed," Yoshimi mumbled under her breath. To Koenma she said, "When do I begin training, and who will train me?"

"You can begin your training right away, like I said, the training room is in the basement. I can get someone to show you there right now. Ogre, show Yoshimi to the basement."

"Right away Koenma, sir," George said, escorting Yoshimi out the door.

"But who will train me?" Yoshimi asked, but Koenma couldn't hear her.

* * *

In the library, Kurama was trying to find a book on the amulet, but wasn't having much luck. _If it's so famous, they must have a book on it somewhere,_ he reasoned. _I'll just have to keep looking._

As he was searching, his mind started to wander. _I wonder why Koenma warned me to be careful,_ he thought. _I haven't seen anything dangerous._ Kurama got up and decided that he was going to look in a different section of the library for the book, since they seemed to be arranged in no particular order. As he walked farther into the library, the book shelves seemed to grow higher and higher, until the only light was from an occasionally table lantern. Kurama sat down at a table with a lantern, deciding he had to start somewhere. He started scanning the titles, finally selecting a book that looked good to him. "Hmm, 'History of Ancient Makai Artifacts.' I guess it's a good place to start," he said aloud to himself, pulling the table lantern closer to him so he could make out the words.

Kurama had been reading for a while when he felt a prickly feeling on the back of his neck, like someone was watching him. He raised his head and looked slowly around. There, on top of the book case, was what had been watching him. Kurama couldn't tell what it was in the darkness, but didn't want to disturb whatever it was by taking a closer look, so he walked over to another table and sat down. He opened up the book to the table of contents and began searching for the amulet. He found a chapter on old amulets of Makai on page 800 and turned there.

Kurama once again felt like he was being watched. This time, he pulled a rose out of his hair, ready to turn it into his fabled rose whip if he needed to. The feeling faded, and Kurama returned to his reading, setting his rose back down on the table. He began reading where he left off.

"'The amulet of truth is very powerful, gifted with the ability to prevent lies from being told in its presence,'" Kurama read aloud. "'It must have spirit energy to anchor it, or else it floats to the highest spirit energy signal.' Hmm…That means it could just be floating aimlessly about Makai, but more likely it was drawn to someone with a high spirit energy signal. In that case, it is most probable that we start looking in the places where demons lurk." As Kurama finished this statement, he felt, for his third time in the library, that mysterious prickle on the back of his neck. Since he had found the information he needed, he decided to return the book to its shelf and leave the library. He put the book back from where he had taken it, and started walking down the library aisle.

As Kurama started walking, red eyes peered at him from the shadows above the shelves. He kept on walking, looking straight ahead. One of the pairs of red materialized into the form of a bat and flew at his head. Kurama quickly summoned his rose whip and cut the bat in two, but other bats, terrible misshapen and deformed, flew at him. He was able to fend off the bats and run out of the library at the same time. As he ran, the shelves seemed to get smaller and smaller until finally, Kurama was able to see the light from overhead. The bats flew away from the light back into their darkness, and Kurama quickly went to the door and exited the library.

* * *

George talked all the way to the training room. Yoshimi was barley paying attention, too focused on the question of who was going to be training her.

"…and I have been working for Lord Koenma ever since," George was saying, but Yoshimi wasn't paying any attention to the blue ogre. _Why wouldn't Koenma tell me?_ Yoshimi wondered. _Was he afraid that I wouldn't like who ever it was, and wouldn't go train? But I don't know anyone in spirit world._

"We're here!" George said, scattering her thoughts. "I have to go back to Lord Koenma now. Hope you have a good training session!"

"Bye, George," Yoshimi said. She was apprehensive at who would be behind that door. _Well, I have to go in there sometime. And if Koenma commissioned them, they can't be that bad, can they?_ With that, Yoshimi opened the door.

Genkai looked up as Yoshimi entered the room. Except that Yoshimi had no idea who Genkai was yet. "Another kid to train," she said, but slightly kinder than usually. She could tell that this girl was apprehensive. "I suppose Koenma wants to train you to go on another one of his missions, correct?' Yoshimi nodded. "Alright then, I'll teach you the basics first. But I warn you, this training is going to be hard since you have to be ready at the end of this week." Yoshimi nodded again, and then smiled. This was an old lady, how hard could it be?

* * *

Kurama was in Koenma's office, explaining to him what he had read in the library. "I see," Koenma said, stroking his chin. "So you think the amulet was picked up by some low-class demon who had no idea what it was? Hmm, but then it could be anywhere!"

Kurama shook his head. "Not necessarily. It could be possible that a stronger demon found the weaker one and killed him for the amulet. And then maybe an even stronger one killed him. We should probably investigate the strongest demons of the demon world."

"Do you know how strong those could be? Some A or S class demon could have the amulet!" Koenma exclaimed, standing in his seat and putting his hands on his desk. "It would be too risky! But I need the amulet back! Hmm, very well. Kurama, you can go now. I'll call you if I need you." Kurama nodded at Koenma and left the room.

* * *

Yoshimi was tired out, not only had the training been harder than she expected, the old lady had made her tap into her spirit power on the first day. She was sluggishly moving toward her room, when she realized she had no idea where it was. She sighed, but then spotted Kurama a ways up the hall.

"Kurama! Wait up!" Yoshimi shouted, her weariness forgotten for the moment. Kurama stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hello Yoshimi," he said, smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you by any chance know where my room might be?" she asked panting.

"Most of the guest rooms are down that hall," Kurama said, pointing. "I can take your there, if you would like."

"Umm…Okay!" Yoshimi said, glad of having an excuse to spend more time with Kurama. After that business with Tomayo, she had really grown closer to Kurama.

"So, what did you find out about the amulet?" Yoshimi asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing we didn't already know. But I have formulated a theory about where the amulet may be."

"And where is that?" Yoshimi questioned eagerly.

"In the hands of one of the most powerful demons," Kurama stated grimly. "But lets us not talk of that now. How did your training go with Genkai?"

"How did you know about that?" Yoshimi asked. "Koenma didn't even tell about my training with you in there."

"I figured he would want to train you, and Genkai was the obvious choice."

"Oh," Yoshimi said. "Well my training was pretty hard. It has to be if I have to be ready by the end of this week."

"This is your door, Yoshimi," Kurama said, as they stopped in front of a door labeled "Yoshimi." "Have a good night. Oh, and Yoshimi," he started to say, almost as if and after thought.

"What?" Yoshimi said quizzically.

Kurama blushed and turned away. "Nothing. Hope you sleep well." Then he walked off.

_That was weird. I wonder what he was going to say, _Yoshimi wondered. Then she opened the door to her room and went inside. It was decorated exactly as she would have done it herself, exactly as Koenma had said it would be. Its walls were light purple, and the bed was done in purple with a purple mosquito net. There was a dresser and various other items of furniture in the room, as well as a bathroom off to the side.

Yoshimi went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. As she lay there, she thought about what Kurama had been going to say to her. _What was he going to say? Does he feel the same way I do? I can't decide if I like him just as a friend, or something more…_ And with that, Yoshimi fell asleep.


	20. Ready to go?

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. My computer crashed over the holidays, erasing all of the chapters I had worked so hard on. Well, at least a little hard. So this chapter is version no. 2. Hope you like it!

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Yoshimi's week in spirit world passed very quickly. With all her training with Genkai, and her sleeping in between, she didn't have much time to thing about anything else. But some times, in that lingering period right before sleep, she thought about Kurama, and how she stood with him. She was still indecisive about her feelings for him, but she thought that she could probably work it out within herself. Just as long as it didn't get in the way of their mission.

On the night before they were to enter the demon world in search of the amulet, Yoshimi decided to take a walk in one of the gardens of spirit world. The air was crisp and refreshingly cool, and the scent of roses wafted through the air. _Roses are Kurama's flower,_ she thought. _I wonder if he has ever been in this garden before._ Just as she was thinking this though, she felt a presence. She turned around to see Kurama watching her.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Yoshimi," Kurama said. "But I just was going for a walk in the garden as well."

"Yes, it is a nice night for a walk." Then silence the quite was heavy with unanswered questions and mysterious longings. It was Yoshimi who broke the silence.

"What's demon world like," she asked, truly wonder, yet at the same time, avoiding other questions.

"Most parts of demon world are forested," Kurama said. "Excepting the periodical outposts, where demons go to hang out and fight each other. It isn't a very pleasant place to be." He smiled grimly. "It's been a very long time since I've been there." He paused, and stared away into space. "A very long time." He said quietly.

Yoshimi nodded, and they sat in silence for a while. Then, feeling awkward, she said to him, "I had better go to sleep early tonight, because we have a big day tomorrow." She smiled wearily. "Good night, Kurama."

"Good night, Yoshimi," Kurama replied, as she went to go to bed. "Good night."

Yoshimi woke early the morning of their department to spirit world. She lay there, wondering if her mere one week of training would be enough to sustain her in the demon world. She grimly decided it probably wasn't, and resolved to stick close to Kurama.

She got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and bade her room goodbye as she left to eat a quick breakfast before assembling alongside everyone else in Koenma's office.

"When do we go?" she asked, eager to be away.

"In a minute, as soon as Kuwabara and Yusuke arrive," Koenma stated. Yoshimi looked around, realized that Kurama and Hiei were already here, and sat down in a chair, waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

It was not long before they arrived, though. They both burst through the door to Koenma's office, as if they had been racing there.

"I got here first, Urimeshi," Kuwabara bragged.

"No you did not!" Yusuke exclaimed heatedly.

"It doesn't matter who got here first, now shut up," said Yoshimi, feeling rather tense this morning. Kuwabara and Yusuke both gave her what's-your-problem looks, before settling on Koenma.

"Okay," Koenma said, settling down. "You all know what you're supposed to do." Various nods from around the room. "It would be best, due to the vastness of the demon world to go in two groups. Yusuke and Kuwabara are one group, Kurama, Hiei and Yoshimi are another group. Any questions? No? So you'll start in two different areas were received hot-spots on." Two portals opened up on either side of the room. "Yusuke and Kuwabara will go through the one on the left, and Kurama, Hiei and Yoshimi will take the one on the right." Yusuke and Kuwabara hurried into their portal and both tried to squeeze through at the same time. Hiei walked quietly into the portal on the right, but Kurama hung back, and gestured for Yoshimi to go first. She hesitantly walked into a world that her conscious self barley could recall.


	21. Old Memories, New Realizations

A/N: Finally! I have posted! I'm having to do this on my mom's computer because my has gotten some sort of virus...again. I swear that this is about the fourth virus I've gotten since getting my computer for Christmas a year ago! Oh well, here it is! Enjoy, b/c I don't know how long the next one will take...

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Yoshimi stepped out into the forest woods of the demon world. She stared in awe at the strange trees. Kurama came out of the portal behind her. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Different," Yoshimi replied vaguely. She had had a strange feeling about this place ever since she had gotten here. Which had only really been a few seconds. Maybe it was just her stomach. She hadn't eaten breakfast this morning after all. She decided to put it out of her mind for the time being.

"Be careful and be quiet," Hiei warned. "You don't just waltz on in to demon world. Something has to be around here." He flitted cautiously through the nearby bamboo stalks, then returning to the forest floor. "That's strange," he said. "There isn't anything here. I'm not picking up any energy."

"Maybe we should be going," Yoshimi suggested. "It might not be a good idea to stay here too long."

"You're right," Kurama agreed. "According to this locater, our destination should be through these trees." He started moving quietly through the bamboo forest towards their destination. Kurama, too, had had a bad feeling from the start. This place seemed almost familiar… However, he did not have time for pondering these things. Kurama had to concentrate on the matter at hand: finding out where they were heading.

"I think that our destination is just up ahead," Kurama said quietly, after they had been walking a few minutes. "Just around this bend."

"Why couldn't Koenma have given us a portal closer?" Yoshimi asked. She was getting scratched up by the numerous plants of the demon world. Hiei, however, was having no such problems, preferring flitting through the trees to walking along the ground,

"I suppose he just wanted us to be able to sneak in and check if the amulet is there, and get right back out," Kurama suggested. "Here we are!" They had rounded a corner of the forest, and in the distance, through the numerous they could make out what seemed to be the mouth of a cave. It was like a literal mouth, with jagged teeth and glowing red eyes.

"It would be best for you to wait in this corner of the forest while Hiei and I searched for the amulet," Kurama said.

"Don't you need me to locate the amulet?" Yoshimi asked. "Isn't why you brought me with you in the first place?"

Kurama seemed to consider this fact for a moment. "Hmm…In that case, I suppose it is necessary for you to come with us. But be careful and stay close to Hiei and me."

Yoshimi nodded. "Okay. I'll be careful." She felt a twinge of anticipation. What was going to happen? Could she really find the other half of the amulet? She didn't know exactly how this locating thing worked. Yoshimi took a deep breath and tried to relax. It didn't really work.

They crept to the cave palace and flitted in through a side entrance. Carefully, the group entered a deserted corridor and collected their bearings. Kurama turned to Yoshimi. "Which way do we go now?" He asked her. Yoshimi opened her mouth to reply "left", but as she was about to say it, she felt like an invisible string was tugging her to the right.

"L-Right," Yoshimi said, changing mid-word. "I think we need to go right." Kurama nodded, and they took the right corridor, flitting along as stealthily as possible. Yoshimi deftly felt that invisible string tugging, showing the way. Her sureness showed in her movements, and convinced Kurama and Hiei that this was certainly the right way.

Yoshimi finally stopped at the corner of two corridors. She jerked her thumb up the corridor adjacent to them, indicating that the door was guarded. Kurama nodded. "Leave it to me," he mouthed. He flitted to the edge of the corridor, and grew a plant with long, snaking vines that instantly snaked up the walls and over the ceiling to the two demons standing guard at the door. The plant strangled them without a sound. Kurama darted to the door and motioned for Hiei and Yoshimi to follow.

"This door will undoubtedly be guarded by something other than demons," Hiei pointed out. "It probably has spells on it as well."

"Hmm…" Kurama thought for a minute. "This could pose a problem."

"Let me try," Yoshimi said. She had no idea why she had just said that, but she had a feeling that she could get past those spells. Yoshimi held her hands together and light flashed from them, hitting the door. It instantly disintegrated, and they could see before them the room where the amulet half was held.

"The floor is probably booby-trapped," Kurama said. "We should proceed carefully."

"Right," Yoshimi said. "Leave it to me." She started to summon the pendant across the room. She felt that she could do this because she had a strange connection with the pendant. It was as if the understood each other. As the amulet half fell into her hands, she felt a wave of triumph. She had done it!

"Okay," Yoshimi whispered. "Let's go!" But Kurama wasn't moving. He was staring off into space, as if transfixed by something. For Kurama had suddenly realized why this place had seemed so familiar. This was the greatpalace of the Demon World. The place he had been robbing with Kuronue when they had been caught. The place that Kuronue had died. As the memories came flooding back, Kurama stood paralyzed, attached to the spot.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Yoshimi asked, staring concernedly up at his face.

Everything was coming back; it all started to make since. The bamboo forest, the cave with a mouth like a huge monster. He could see it like it was yesterday.

_Kuronue and I had just stolen a mirror from the palace of the demon world. We were running away when suddenly, Kuronue's pendent was cut and fell back onto the path. I tried to convince him to leave it, but he said he needed it. As he returned to get it, he was ambushed by bamboo spikes from overhead. They pierced him, and surrounded him, trapping him. I tried to go back, but he just told me to run on, to save myself. And I did. I saved myself and left him to die._

"Kurama, we need to go now," Hiei hissed. "We shouldn't linger here."

Kurama turned suddenly to him. "Hiei, do you know where we are? This is the palace ofdemon world, where the artifacts that the Spirit World hasn't managed to capture are stored. This is the place where my partner Kuronue died."

"And we'll die too if we don't leave!" Yoshimi exclaimed. "Look, I realize you're having an emotional flashback, but that was the past, and we need to worry about now. As in, how do we get out of here?"

Kurama nodded. "Right I'm sorry. I just…" He trailed off. Yoshimi put a hand on his arm and looked up at him understandingly.

"I know," she said. "But as we've said before, we really need to go!"

"Okay," Kurama said. "Let's go." And the three of them flitted back to the portal, the amulet half now in tow.


	22. Questions

A/N: I have decided to update! And I've started the next chapter, too! Yahoo! Happy St. Patrick's Day!

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

As they ran from the palace and back into the forest of bamboo, Yoshimi stopped for a moment to catch her breath, first making sure they were a safe distance away. "Do you still have the amulet half?" Kurama asked her.

"Yes," Yoshimi replied. "I have it right here." She took the amulet half from where she had been keeping it inside her clothes. The sun shone down through the stalks of bamboo, hitting the jewels of the amulet so that they sparkled. "It really is pretty," she commented.

"We need to be leaving," Hiei said impatiently. "We don't know how long that portal of Koenma's will stay open."

Yoshimi nodded. "Right. Okay, let's go home now," she said, putting the amulet away again.

They continued to run back through the forest, searching for the clearing where the portal had first let them out. "I'm sure it was over this way," Yoshimi said, pointing to her right.

"But I thought it was to the left," Kurama said, pointing in that direction.

"Hn. Don't be foolish," said Hiei. "It was further up ahead."

"We're not…_lost_…are we?" Yoshimi asked tentatively.

"No," said Kurama. "We're just not quite sure where the portal is."

"I define that as 'lost'," said Hiei.

"Well, what do we do now?" Yoshimi asked, sitting down on the forest floor.

"Do you still have that communicator, Kurama?" asked Hiei.

"Yes, I should have it right here," said Kurama, putting his hand into his pocket. "Ah! But it's not there!"

"Oh great!" Yoshimi exclaimed exasperatedly. "What do we do now?"

"Check the other pocket," Hiei said. Kurama reached into his other pocket and, no surprise to Hiei, pulled out the communicator. He flipped up the top and checked the reception.

"We must be in a black zone," Kurama said. "I can't seem to get a signal."

"Oh, this is just peachy," Yoshimi said. "The great ruler of the spirit world can't even bother to check if the thing has black-zones."

"Oh silly me," Kurama said. "It seems that I just forgot to turn it on."

"What!" Yoshimi exclaimed. "First you lose it in your other pocket, and then you forget to turn the damn thing on before you use it!"

Kurama and Hiei started to laugh. "We were just joking both times," Kurama said. "What are you so uptight about? We can just camp here for the night."

"But won't the dangerous demons…" Yoshimi trailed off, realizing that she was with what were the most dangerous demons around. "But what if the guards from the castle come looking for who stole the amulet?"

"Believe me," Kurama said. "He's got enough treasures hole up with him in there that this won't be missed. We just needed to get out before he realized we were in there. He hates intruders."

"But why was the door heavily guarded," Yoshimi asked, now confused.

"Hn. That was nothing compared to what other traps he has guarding his valuables," Hiei said. "This is nothing but a meaningless bauble to he who guards the treasures of this demon world."

"Yeah. Okay," Yoshimi said. "Whatever. If nobody cares, I'm going to take a rest now."

"It would be a good idea to rest now," Kurama said. "We must take turns on watch tonight, because demon world is very dangerous."

"Go figure," Yoshimi said, lying back against the tree. "I'm going to take a rest now."

Yoshimi slept until she was woke suddenly during the night. "What time is it?" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Past midnight," Hiei said, from a tree to her left.

"Oh," said Yoshimi. She looked around. Kurama was no where to be seen. "Where's Kurama?"

"He's out taking a walk," Hiei said. "He left me here to watch you."

"Hm…" Yoshimi contemplated a bit, wondering if she really wanted to ask this question. "Why were you and Kurama so happy earlier? When you teased me with the communicator, I mean. I've never seen him like that."

"It's being back in the demon world, for me. This is truly the place I belong. But for him…" Hiei glanced at Yoshimi then fell silent with a lying shrug.

"Grmm…" Yoshimi grumbled. She was tired. "I'm goin' back to sleep," she said tiredly. Yoshimi leaned back against the tree again and fell asleep immediately.

"Hn." Hiei said to Yoshimi after he was sure she was asleep. "We're not lost. The communicator's not broken either. He just wants to spend more time with you, because he knows you are going to have to part ways when you go back." He leaned up against the tree. "I don't care: more time in demon world for me."

Yoshimi's sleep was troubled. She had a strange dream: different people were weaving in and out of them. She seemed to be trapped, but when she tried to call out, no one answered. She especially remembered seeing Kurama numerous times, but each time, his rebuke was the harshest. Yoshimi eventually gave up and cried.

She awoke the next morning feeling uneasy. She looked around to see if she could spot Kurama or Hiei, but along with the seemingly endless sea of trees, a thick layer of fog was obscuring her sight. Yoshimi leaned against the tree despondently and decided to wait for them to return.

"Hummmmm….Humm…." she started to hum to herself, as she was bored. "Why did they leave me here?" Yoshimi wondered aloud to herself in a mock-hurt voice. "It's not very safe here…" _Duh,_ she thought to herself. _It's demon world. It's crawling with demons. That's why the call it the demon world._ _Yup._

At this thought, a demon jumped out of a bush in front of her. "Pity the clichéd ness," Yoshimi said, rising from her reclining position and stretching, as if this demon were just a kitty cat. "I bet this is some sort of test. Beat a demon, get a prize," she said again. Yoshimi then got serious. "Okay demon, take this," she shot a big, ugly, ball of spirit energy toward the demon, frying it and several bamboo trees as well. "Well, that's that," said Yoshimi, plopping back down to her previously mentioned reclining position.

Kurama and Hiei came from around a tree. Actually, Hiei came from the actual tree. "Took you a while," Yoshimi said. "You sent the demon as a test of my abilities, I beat it, blah blah blah, now what happens?" She said this all very fast and looked up at them expectantly.

Kurama looked somewhat surprised. Hiei just "Hn-ed." (Wow, is Hn-ed a word?) "How did you know that?"Kurama asked.

"You should know I know," she said, matter-of –factly "Because...because, because, because…" Yoshimi trailed off into silence.

Hiei recovered the quickest. "You are correct in assuming that the demon was sent as a test of your abilities. We were merely in a convenient location for this task. Koenma is thinking about asking you to be a spirit detective."

* * *

Dun dun dun dun daaa! Wow, I never thoughtI would take the path of writing a story about a new spirit detective! But I may not be...she might not accept, you know!

Yoshimi (Kurama and Hiei as well)were a tad bit out of character this time...because it was easier to write that way...Sorry!


	23. Answers

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

A short recap: Hiei said, "Koenma is thinking about asking you to be a spirit detective."

"I advise you not to accept; it's more trouble than it's worth," Hiei added.

"Wow, he really wants _me_ to be a spirit detective?" Yoshimi asked incredulously. "But why? Doesn't he already have enough spirit detectives?" She said this last part skeptically, as if she were being scammed into something.

Hiei just "Hn-ed." (My word again.) But Kurama said, "I think Koenma still feels like he has some debt to pay to your mother. He would take this as an opportunity to keep a closer eye on you."

"Okay…whatever. I'll decide when we get back to spirit world. Speaking of which, where's the portal?"

"We were able to achieve contact with the spirit world, and the portal should be appearing shortly," Kurama said.

"Okay," Yoshimi said, settling back against her tree. While they were waiting for the portal to appear, she began thinking about whether she should join the spirit detective team. Sure, she got along great with all of them, even Hiei, and she would get to see more of Kurama, but the last few weeks had been really hectic, and she just didn't know if she wanted to go on like this.

"It's here," Kurama said, as a portal appeared in front of them. Yoshimi got up off of the ground.

"Alright, I'm ready," she said, and squaring her shoulders, she walked through the portal.

When she stepped out into Koenma's office, she realized that Yusuke and Kuwabara were already back.

"We didn't find it," Kuwabara said. "Did you guys?" Yoshimi nodded vaguely, not yet ready to speak. She looked over at Koenma, who looked away.

"Awesome! Do you have it?" Kuwabara spoke again. Yoshimi nodded again, and took out the amulet.

"Wow, it's pretty…" Kuwabara said, rather stupidly.

Koenma sighed. "That's it indeed. Hand it here." He held out his hand. Yoshimi gave him the amulet half somewhat reluctantly. It was sort of hers, after all.

While all this was taking place, Kurama and Hiei had come through the portal. "Did you give it to him?" Kurama asked of Yoshimi, who nodded. Kurama gave a tired sigh. "Good, then it is over at last! Have you given him your answer yet, Yoshimi?"

"Answer to what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked simultaneously.

Koenma ignored them and interrupted, "No, she hasn't." He looked at Yoshimi expectantly.

Yoshimi took a deep breath and said, "I decline your offer to join the team of spirit detectives."

The reaction was immediate and explosive. "You asked her to be a spirit detective?" came from Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You decline?" came from Koenma and Kurama, with different shades of emotion in each. A quiet "Hn. Good," came from Hiei.

"Yes, I decline," Yoshimi said again in a cold, determined voice. Then again, in a softer tone, "I want to go home."

"But---" Kurama started, but Koenma interrupted.

"Well, I suppose that is a point, and now that we have the amulet, you can go home now," he said with a sigh. "But I really wish you would reconsider…"

Yoshimi shook her head. "No reconsideration. I'm going home. Koenma, if you could provide transportation, I'd be really grateful.

Koenma sighed. "Okay, I guess it can't be helped. Botan can take you by the cabin to get your things. And Kurama, I guess that means you can go home, too."

Botan popped in at that moment. "Did someone say my name?" The ferry girl asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Botan. If you could take Yoshimi and Kurama by the cabin, I would appreciate it very much," Koenma said.

"Can do, Koenma," the ferry girl said peppily. "You two come with me." She motioned for Yoshimi and Kurama to follow her out of the room. They did so, walking with her into the hallway.

Koenma turned to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "I'll send you all back now," Koenma said, opening a portal to the human world for Yusuke and Kuwabara and a portal to the demon world for Hiei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran right into their portal, already making plans for going to the arcade, but Hiei staid behind. "You're letting me go back to demon world?" Hiei asked Koenma, surprised. "For good?"

"For now," Koenma said. "We may call you if we ever need you, however. Stay out of trouble now." He turned to the paper work on his desk. Hiei first made sure Koenma wasn't watching him, and then rushed hurriedly into the portal.

"Are you ready to go?" Botan asked.

"We're flying?" Yoshimi asked, confused. "Are you sure we'll all fit on the back of your oar?"

"We should be able to," Botan said, thinking with a frown on her face. She summoned her oar. "Hop on and we'll see."

They were all able to fit, though Yoshimi was worried about balancing. ("It's easy!" Botan had said. (If the oar leans one way, just lean the other!") Botan was in the front, with Yoshimi behind her and Kurama behind Yoshimi.

Botan took off, and Yoshimi immediately feel exhilarated. It always happens to first-time fliers: the pure joy of flight. Kurama had his hands around Yoshimi's waist, and Yoshimi had to stop herself from shivering.

The flight to the cabin was short, and Yoshimi didn't want it to end. But as she got off, slightly wobbly still, she began to thing of how awesome it would be that she could finally see her grandparents again. The probably missed her very much, because she knew she missed them. Yoshimi absentmindedly gather her things from around the cabin, happy to be going home at last.

Kurama was happy too; he hadn't seen his mother or the rest of his family in such a long time. He was quite happy to be going home, he was going to miss Yoshimi, of course, but they would see each other again, probably.

Botan flew Yoshimi back to her grandparent's house first, dropping her off on the roof. Yoshimi bid good-bye to the ferry girl before turning to Kurama. "Well, good-bye," Yoshimi said, suddenly shy.

Kurama smiled. "I'm sure we'll see each other again Yoshimi," he said.

"Yeah, I suppose we will," said Yoshimi, giving Kurama a weak smile. Kurama smiled back, and bend down to give Yoshimi a hug. Yoshimi hugged back, surprised. Kurama kissed her on the cheek. That surprised Yoshimi even more.

"Good-bye," Kurama said again, hopping onto the oar behind Botan. They flew away, and it wasn't until they were out of sight that Yoshimi put her hand up to her cheek to feel where he had kissed her.

"'Bye," she whispered softly to herself. She turned around and hopped off of the roof and onto her balcony.

"So, are you in loooove?" Botan asked Kurama in that annoying way while they were flying back to his house.

Kurama smiled a small smile. "Maybe," he said. "Maybe."

A/N: So, I think maybe we are nearing the end now. It'd be awesome to hear from the people reading this now...to know if you're alive...


	24. A Happy Ending

A/N: There! Ha ha! I've finally finished it! The last one peoples! I hope it's worth the wait!**  
**

**Kurama and the Amulet of Truth**

Yoshimi set on her bed, reading a book. It had been a few days since she had gotten back, and things were slowly returning back to normal. Her grandparents had accepted her excuse without question, and were both very glad to have her back. And Yoshimi was glad to be back. She was able to do the shopping and such for her grandparents, as well as the house work that had piled up while she was away. Yoshimi sighed. Her grandparents just weren't as young as they used to be. But she loved them all the more for it.

However, she missed all of the friends she had made in her absence. She had known them only for a short time, but was missing them still. Yoshimi rolled over onto her back and put her book down. She had been feeling kind of empty since she had gotten back. Everything was fine except that… Nope, she wasn't going to allow herself to think about it. Yoshimi rolled back over onto her stomach and continued reading.

* * *

Kurama was out working in his rose garden. He bent down over one of the bushes and snipped of a bad leaf. He straightened up and sighed. That late frost had hurt so many bushes! Kurama sighed. Roses were easier to grow in Makai, where you could use spirit energy and other catalysts that were forbidden in the human world. He thought for a moment. Surely it wouldn't hurt to help that bush grow a little? It had been particularly badly damaged by the frost.

Kurama knelt down beside the plant. He slowly extended his hand to touch it gently, willing it to grow. Slowly, it grew, extending outward turning green as it went. Soon, the plant was green and robust, the healthiest among its brothers. Kurama got up, and sighed again. He would have to go inside soon; it was getting dark and his mother would have dinner ready in a moment. He took a last glance at his roses and went inside.

* * *

Yoshimi was cleaning up from the dinner she had just had with her grandparents. As she put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, closed it up, and turned it on, she sighed. There was just no getting around it. She desperately missed Kurama. She sighed again, went into her room, and prepared for bed.

* * *

A few miles away, Kurama was preparing for bed as well. And he, too, had a distinct feeling that something was missing, not right. He thought of Yoshimi and sighed. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _He thought dismally. _It's been occupying me for as long as we've been back. Why can't I just go see her?_

_I could, _Kurama thought. _There would be nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all. _And so he sat about making preparations.

* * *

Yoshimi was lying in her bed, trying to fall asleep. She just couldn't. She was too preoccupied. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, then stopped, sighing. This was really starting to get to her. As she was thinking this, a letter floated through her open window. Yoshimi opened, curious about what could be inside. This is how the letter read:

Dear Yoshimi,

I don't know how to say this, but I can't stop thinking about you, and wondering if you feel the same way.

I've found a solution, though. Come to the place in the woods where we first met on this Saturday afternoon and I

will show you.

Yours Forever,

Kurama

Yoshimi read this letter twice hoping that what it said was true. She was filled with hope at the thought. Fill with happiness once more, she sat the letter on her bedside table, rolled over, and fell asleep.

* * *

Yoshimi woke up on Saturday filled with anticipation. She woke up slowly; savoring the thought that this was the day she would finally see Kurama again. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Yoshimi went shopping for the outfit she would wear that afternoon. She went to Maurice's and picked out the most adorable evening gown, in soft purple, and some heels that matched. After that, she went home to get ready.

She decided that it would be stupid to wear the dress hiking through the woods, so she packed it, her shoes, and some make-up and hair stuff in a book bag, got on a t-shirt, jeans, hiking boots, and a jacket and left.

As she walked back through the calm woods, she cherished the silence. It was always so noisy where she lived. The birds were twittering happily, and she could hear all of those other classic forest noises. Yoshimi paused a moment to take it all in. She heard a rustle behind her. Yoshimi turned around and saw Kurama coming out of the trees.

"Hello, Yoshimi," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. To herself she thought: Always so polite!

"Come on," he said. "There's a place that I want to show you." He walked off back through the trees, Yoshimi following him.

It was very nice to walk through the quiet woods alone with him. She suppressed a shiver of delight. "How far away is it?" Yoshimi asked him.

"Not too far," Kurama said, smiling at her.

They walked on for a little while, before coming into a clearing. It was the most beautiful place Yoshimi had ever seen. There was a water fall falling a short distance into a little hot spring, with rose bushes surrounding it.

"It's wonderful," Yoshimi breathed, as she and Kurama walked to the edge of the spring and sat down. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Can we get in?" she asked innocently.

"Of course," said Kurama.

"Well," Yoshimi said. "I can't have all of these clothes bogging me down, can I?" She took off her boots, and then her shirt and shorts, so that all she was wearing was a bra and underpants. Kurama blushed and looked away.

"Aw come on, Kurama," Yoshimi said teasingly as she got into the water.

Kurama looked back, smiled, took off his shirt and got into the water.

* * *

When they got out later that evening, Kurama asked Yoshimi if she had had a good time.

"It was the most magnificent time I have ever had," she said quietly. "I really don't know what to say."

Kurama sat up and took a little box from his pocket. "Say that you'll marry me, then," he said to her, opening the box and taking out the ring.

"Oh, Kurama," Yoshimi said, tears coming from her eyes as she hugged them, and they fell away into a kiss.

* * *

On their wedding day, Yoshimi had the wedding she had always wanted. She had a wonderful white dress, she was surrounded by her friends, and everyone was happy. Botan caught the bouquet in the traditional wedding bouquet toss, and Hiei caught the corsage. He looked like he didn't much know what to do with it, as Botan blushed and every one else laughed.

* * *

Five Years later

"Mommy, mommy, daddy's home from work!" Yoshimi's little four-year-old, Sarah ran up to the house yelling.

"Oh, that's good, sweetie," Yoshimi said from the kitchen, where she was feeding her other little daughter, Hannah. "I'll be there in a minute," she said, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"How are you, my little sugar bear?" Kurama called as Sarah swooped into his arms.

"Today was good," Sarah said. "But I hurt my arm riding my bike." She held out her arm.

"Aw…I'm sorry, sweetie," he said, kissing it. "There, all better."

"Kurama!" Yoshimi said as Kurama was put Sarah down. "How are you?"

"Very good," Kurama said, taking Yoshimi and the baby into his arms. "Now that I'm home with my family."

**The End!**

**A/N: Didja like it? I want to hear reviews on the final chapter and the whole story! **


End file.
